Reviens
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: La guerre est finie mais Duo a disparu sans laisser de trace ... ses mais s'inquietent et le cherche sans relâche pendant 2 ans ... enfin ils le trouve et Heero part pour trouver des explications mais aussi à cause des sentiments qu'il ressent pour Duo
1. Ou es tu ?

Auteur : Hina Maxwell  
  
Titre : Reviens ( gomen j'ai rien trouver d'autre )  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?  
  
Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !  
  
Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais .. non je peux pas !!!  
  
Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...  
  
Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...  
  
Trowa : ... ( = tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )  
  
Heero : Hn ( = ouai mais nous fait pas souffrir )  
  
Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!  
  
Genre : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ...  
  
Couples : Ah bah ça je vais pas vous le dire, de toutes façons il suffit de lire et on comprend assez vite ...  
  
Entre parenthèses ce sont mes petit commentaires que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre. Allez maintenant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review .... Allez place au chapitre 1 !!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Il faisait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures dans cette campagne perdue de France. Un jeune homme poussa un énième soupir avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur devant lequel il se trouvait et de se lever de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entrer l'air frais de cette fin de printemps dans sa chambre. Il était assez grand et typé asiatique, japonais sans doute, métis plutôt, et on pouvait deviner sa silhouette musclée derrière la fenêtre, ses cheveux noirs en bataille flottaient légèrement au gré du vent. ( qui as dit Qui c'est ? non personne je préfère ça ) Son regard se porta sur le paysage qui entourait la maison qui appartenait bien évidemment à son ami arabe et dans laquelle ils vivaient tous, enfin tous sauf « lui ».  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu parti ... Duo ? » J'en arrive même à dire cette phrase à haute voix, comme si tu étais là, comme si pouvais me répondre mais tu n'es pas là et donc tu ne me répond pas, tu ne le peux pas. Mais est-ce que tu me le dirais si je te retrouve .. hein Duo tu me dirais pourquoi sans même laisser un mot d'adieu tu es parti, ça fera bientôt 2 ans de cela. Nous avions enfin gagné cette foutue guerre et nous l'avons dignement fêté, c'était une excellente soirée hors mis bien sur c'est chère Réléna qui ne cessais pas de me coller, heureusement qu'elle avait ses devoirs qui l'ont accaparées pendant un long moment. Moi je suis resté égal à moi même, j'étais toujours le soldat parfait mais je commençais à me « dégeler » comme tu disais. Malgré mon masque de froideur, j'ai participé à la fête, à ma manière mais j'y ai participé tu l'as même remarqué et ton sourire était alors vrai, pas ceux du Joker ou de Shinigami non un vrai, un sourire de Duo Maxwell ! Trowa aussi c'est amusé, lui aussi à sa manière mais il a perdu son masque lui aussi, ils nous laissent le voir tel qu'il est. Ce soir là Quatre était particulièrement joyeux, il avait un peu trop bu c'est vrai mais juste de quoi trouver la vie « suupper ttroop bellleeuuhh » selon ces propres mots. Et même Wufeï s'est laissé allez, il même rit avec toi ce soir là. Et toi ... tu étais égal à toi même, sautant partout, te ruant sur la piste de danse et essayant d'en entraîné un de nous avec toi, tu as même réussi à me faire danser ...  
  
Et puis tard dans la soirée, ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée nous sommes tous parti nous couché, fatigué mais heureux pour la paix naissante, pour la fin des combats, nous n'aurions plus à tuer tel que nous le faisions. Je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, pour une fois chacun avait pu obtenir une chambre, on s'est tous dit « bonne nuit », je me souvient encore de ce que tu as dit avant d'entrer dans ta chambre ... « Bonne nuit tous les 4, c'est la paix YES ! enfin ! A demain ... je vous considère tous comme ma famille vous savez » ... ce sont les mots que tu as prononcé, oh je sais bien que tu avais un peu bu d'où le fait que tu es parlé en étant si fatigué mais je sais que tu disais ce que tu pensais, tu ne mens jamais après tout ... Tout le monde a acquiescé pour monter que nous étions d'accord, oui nous sommes une famille ...  
  
Le lendemain quand je me suis levé je ne t'es pas vu mais sachant ton penchant pour les matinées au lit je ne m'en suis pas étonné, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand à midi tu n'étais toujours pas là, Quatre est monté dans ta chambre et as poussé un petit cri d'étonnement et de peine ?! Nous, nous sommes précipité dans ta chambre et là on a compris, elle était rangée, ton lit était fait, tes affaires avaient disparues .. tu étais parti. Sans un mot, sans un adieu, simplement volatilisé n'ayant laissé aucune trace, rien. Bien sur on était tous très étonné mais encore plus quand on a su que personne ne t'avais vu depuis hier et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toi nul part de cette pù% de base, Quatre n'arrivait pas à te « sentir », il nous a dit que tu étais en vie car sinon il aurait ressenti ta mort mais qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où tu étais ... Fichue empathie ... et foutu américain ... c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu sans pour autant en connaître la cause, à ce moment je ne savais maintenant je comprend mieux.  
  
Mais voilà tout ça c'était il y a presque deux ans et tu n'es jamais réapparu, malgré mes recherches et celles des autres on a rien trouvé sur toi, sur ce que tu étais devenu et sur le lieu où tu te trouvais. Cela ne me surprend pas tant que ça, tu es un soldat et tu sais parfaitement effacé les traces de ton passage mais alors pourquoi .. pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Après ta « disparition », l'ame de notre groupe avait disparu et même si nous refusions au départ de l'admettre, nous nous sommes les uns après les autres aperçut que ton absence avait créé un grand vide. Trowa s'est mis à te rechercher activement et on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage, on le peut toujours d'ailleurs. Wufeï a lui aussi pris part aux recherches et ton absence lui pèse aussi, il a même avoué de vive voix que ton agitation, tes blagues stupides et tes surnoms idiots lui manquaient. Quatre, et bien, il a tout simplement pleuré, il a avoué à tous son inquiétude et aujourd'hui encore te recherche tout en veillant sur nous, « mère poule » comme tu disais. Il a même essayé de tuer ce silence pesant qui s'est installé, il essaye de nous détendre mais c'est différent d'avec toi. Tu nous manques. Et moi ? Et bien je continu toujours les recherches, Quatre m'aide à ne pas perdre espoir, je ne peut plus dormir que peu d'heures, non que je dormais beaucoup avant mais là c'est pire. Je reste sur mon laptop jusqu'à tard le soir puis j'observe les étoiles ou la lune car je sais que tu aimes les regarder. « Peut-être les regardes-tu toi aussi ?   
  
- A qui parles-tu ? » Je me détourne de ma contemplation en sursaut pour observer le jeune homme qui se tient sur le pas de ma porte. Il a grandi notre petit Quatre mais il a gardé cette lueur d'innocence dans son regard. Il s'approche de moi et je vois dans son regard que lui aussi pense à toi, qu'il sait que comme tout les soirs je pensais encore à toi, encore et toujours. « A personne, dis-je d'un ton neutre  
  
Tu regarde encore les étoiles  
  
Oui, elles me font penser à ...  
  
Je sais, tu pensais à Duo.  
  
Hn  
  
J'étais venu te dire que demain tout le monde à un jour de repos et qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir.  
  
Pour aller où ?  
  
J'ai eu une piste pour Duo mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, ça fait 2 ans que l'on a des « pistes » qui s'avèrent être fausses alors je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tout les quatre, ça nous fera sortir et en même temps nous le chercherons.  
  
Merci Quatre. C'est une bonne idée.  
  
J'espère que cette fois ...  
  
Je l'espère aussi, tu en as parlé aux autres ?  
  
Oui. Trowa a tout de suite accepté et quand j'ai parlé d'une piste Wufeï ne m'a pas laissé finir et a tout de suite dit qu'il y serait.  
  
Hn  
  
Tu recommence à parler par monosyllabe  
  
Hn  
  
Bon je te laisse  
  
Bonne nuit Quatre  
  
Bonne nuit Heero »  
  
Il part en fermant la porte derrière lui, comme je le disais Quatre est celui qui nous épaule tous mais nous sommes aussi là pour lui. Il a repris l'entreprise de son père ainsi il travaille assez souvent mais il dit que c'est mieux que l'atmosphère pesante qui règne ici et il n'a pas tort. Après avoir passé un mois entier à te chercher sans relâche ils nous fallaient reprendre un semblant de vie normale et puis nous devions avoir un chez nous. Quatre possédant de nombreuses maisons cela ne fut pas trop difficile, nous avons choisi une maison assez grande mais pas un des palaces de Quatre, juste une modeste maison située dans la campagne française, un lieu calme et tranquille. Le paysage est magnifique et le climat est plaisant.  
  
Trowa est devenu vétérinaire en peu de temps grâce à son passé au cirque et ses connaissance d'ancien soldat, il put être vétérinaire en peu de temps. Il travaille pas loin avec d'autres vétérinaires ainsi il peut avoir un emploi du temps pas très chargé. Wufeï a accepté d'être Preventers finalement et sa coéquipière n'est autre que Sally Poe. Lui aussi ne travaille pas à plein temps, après tout nous avons l'argent qu'on a volé à OZ pendant la guerre qui nous suffit largement mais travailler nous occupe et puis c'est pour paraître plus « normal » . Et moi je fabrique des logiciels informatiques ce qui me permet de travailler aux heures que je veux et de te chercher en même temps. Je travaille à la maison .. maison ce mot n'est pas tout à fait approprié car manque ta présence pour qu'on se sente tous vraiment « chez soi ». Et puis j'ai pris conscience de mes véritables sentiments pour toi, j'étais dans une telle colère quand tu es parti mais quand je ne t'ai pas retrouvé j'ai laissé la place à l'inquiétude. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ces sentiments étaient là. Les autres aussi le ressentaient mais c'était différent, je le sentais bien et eux l'on vu. Quatre a alors compris, c'était il y a plus d'un an et demi, c'est long tu sais sans ta présence.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Nous étions tout les quatre à table et on discutaient de la disparition de Duo, j'étais inquiet très inquiet. A tel point que je ne mangeais rien, écoutant les différentes pistes qu'ils avaient trouvés mais elles étaient toutes fausses. A cet instant mon cœur s'est douloureusement resserré, tu demeurais introuvable et mes sentiments restaient confus. Puis ils cessèrent leur discutions sans même que je ne le remarque, trop perdu dans mes sentiments. Quatre reprit alors la parole.  
  
« Heero ... Heero ... HEERO !!!  
  
Hein ? Quatre ?  
  
Ah ben voilà t'es redescendu sur Terre ... on a bien vu comment .. tu réagissait depuis ...  
  
Depuis quoi ?  
  
Depuis que Duo est parti, termina Wufeï  
  
Je ... vous aussi ... ce n'est rien ... je ne comprend pas ... ce ... sentiment ...  
  
Je crois que moi je sais, me dit Quatre avec un grand sourire  
  
Il te manque, comme si on t'avais arraché une partie de toi, n'est-ce pas Yui ?  
  
Heu ... je ...  
  
Que représente Duo pour toi ?  
  
Ben ... tu le sais Quatre ... Duo est mon ami ...  
  
Juste un ami ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Trowa ?  
  
Tout simplement que tu l'aimes abruti !  
  
Eh me traite pas d'abruti Chang et .. attend t'as dit quoi là ?  
  
T'as très bien compris Yui  
  
... ( = c'est tout à fait ça )  
  
C'est bien ce que je sentais.  
  
Non ... je suis pas ...  
  
Il te manque énormément ?  
  
Hn  
  
Tu ne cesses de penser à lui ?  
  
Hn  
  
Tu sens un vide en toi depuis son départ ?  
  
Hn  
  
Tu veux à tout prix le revoir ?  
  
Hn  
  
Ben félicitations mon vieux t'es amoureux ! Me lança Quatre pour conclure son interrogatoire.  
  
Je ... »  
  
Je n'arrivait pas à y croire, moi le Perfect Soldier j'étais tombé amoureux du Dieu de la mort, quelle ironie, non ? Et pourtant maintenant je comprenais mieux mes réactions, ma colère au début puis ce sentiment de vide ... j'étais ... amoureux de Duo Maxwell.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
A partir de ce jour j'ai admis mes sentiments, j'avais du mal à y croire et à réalisé au départ mais avec le temps c'était évident. Alors je veux le revoir pour savoir si j'ai une chance ou tout au moins je veux rester son ami si il ne peut m'offrir plus. J'ai peur de le retrouver dans l'es bras de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait trop dur. J'ai comprit que je l'aime et l'aimerai probablement toute ma vie. Cette constatation m'a fait devenir plus ouvert, plus humain, je ne suis plus le soldat parfait et puis la guerre est belle et bien finie et mon passé de soldat est justement du passé. Quand je te retrouverais, car je ne perd pas l'espoir, tu me trouveras changé, je ne sourit que rarement mais ça m'arrive quand je vois quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi. Et puis ce vrai sourire que j'ai pu voir éclairé ton visage il y a bientôt deux ans me fait garder espoir. L'espoir que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments, oh je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'un bout en train comme toi s'intéresse à un type comme moi mais j'ai l'espoir de tout les amoureux. Je te retrouverais je me le suis promis. Je me détourne pour apercevoir l'heure : 2h06 ( c'est vrai que c'est un peu l'heure d'aller dormir lol ) Essayons de dormir, sinon Quatre va s'inquiéter il sait si je ne dors pas et après je vois bien le regard qu'il me lance, ppff .. allez au lit !  
  
Le soleil vient se poser sur mon visage et me réveille par la même occasion, je regarde l'heure : 7h46 J'ai dormi pendant 5h40 et bien c'est pas mal, un de mes records. Je me lève, m'habille et descend à la cuisine, je vois Quatre et Trowa sortir de leur chambre. Attendez c'est pas ce que vous croyez, cette maison bien que modeste ne possède que trois chambres, vous avez compris maintenant pourquoi ils sortent de la même chambre ? Wufeï a la seule qui ne possède qu'un lit et oui il y en a deux dans la mienne. C'est le lit de Duo, bon il ne l'a jamais vu mais c'est le sien pour quand il sera de retour. J'arrive dans la cuisine et le petit déjeuner se passe à préparer notre « sortie ». Trowa et Wufeï parle peu, moi aussi d'ailleurs c'est Quatre qui parle le plus, il tente de combler le vide et de tuer ce silence que Duo détestait tant ! Après avoir tout préparer, nous emportons quelques trucs pour manger que Quatre a préparer car on doit aller assez loin, nous avons plus de quatre heures de route pour aller « vérifier cette piste ».  
  
Je prend le volant avec Quatre pour co-pilote tandis que Trowa et Wufeï se retrouve à l'arrière. C'est un silence religieux qui s'établi dès les premières minutes de voyage, je comprend bien mieux pourquoi Duo déteste tant ce silence, avant il ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça mais le silence permet de penser à tout et à rien mais on en reviens toujours aux mauvais souvenirs. Moi j'en reviens toujours à voir ton visage qui flotte devant moi, tes grands yeux améthystes et ta longue tresse. Je tente de me concentrer sur la route et rien qu'elle mais tu ne me quittes pas, les autres sont aussi silencieux que moi, on dirait que Quatre n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère alors il préfère ne rien dire. Trowa et Wufeï sont plongés dans leur pensées et ont un regard perdu et triste, il pense à toi j'en suis certain. Nous arrivons enfin et il est 12h30 maintenant nous dé décidons d'explorer la piste immédiatement, aucun de nous n'a faim comme à chaque nouvelle piste trouvée.  
  
Quatre nous conduit dans la ville, je ne sais même plus son nom mais c'est une grandes villes, de toute façon peu importe le nom je ne pense plus qu'à cette piste et à toi. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes compagnons et je vois qu'ils sont dans le même état que moi. Nous arrivons enfin dans une ruelle sombre où un homme semble attendre patiemment ( je sais ça paraît bizarre mais c'est le mieux pour la fic ! ) et quand il voit Quatre il s'avance vers lui et Quatre commence à parler avec lui.  
  
J'écoute la conversation mais ne comprend que peu de chose car elle est en arabe ( je sais pas Heero parle arabe mais on va dire qu'il connaît un peu et c'est tout ). Puis le visage de Quatre s'éclaire et l'homme sort un dossier de dessous son épais manteau et le tend à Quatre. Tout à coup Quatre pousse un cri entre joie et soulagement et nous nous approchons alors de lui. Il contemple une photo et c'est une photo de Duo mais il paraît plus vieux, de plus il y a la date et cette photo a été prise il y a ... une semaine ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Duo ... nous t'avons retrouvé !! Nos visages s'illuminent et 4 sourires de pures joie apparaissent sur nos visages puis Quatre parle à l'homme qui finit par s'en aller nous laissant seul dans cette ruelle. C'est Trowa qui nous dit qu'on devrait quitter cet endroit et nous retournons à la voiture, les questions me brûlent les lèvres mais je ne peux pas les poser en plein milieu de la rue !  
  
Enfin nous sommes en voiture et nous nous éloignons vers un lieu tranquille, une fois arrivé nous assaillons Quatre de question qui nous dit que Duo est sur L2 mais qu'apparemment il se « cache » et là je l'interrompt dans ses explications.  
  
« Il se cache ?! Mais de quoi ou de qui ?  
  
Calme toi, je sais ce que tu penses mais ce n'est pas de nous qu'il se cache non je ne le pense vraiment pas mais je sais que les Preventers en savent plus qu'ils n'ont bien voulu t'en dire Wufeï !  
  
Tu veux dire qu'ils savaient où était Duo ?!  
  
Et bien pas tous mais il semble que certains oui car mon ami m'a dit qu'il tenait cette photo des Preventers enfin ... il leur a emprunté ... il semble qu'ils le surveillent mais ... en fait on dirait plus qu'ils veillent sur lui ...  
  
Peut-être a-t-il eu des .. ennuis ?  
  
Ca expliquerais son départ, il part pour effectuer une mission ... après tout ils ont pu lui demander une dernière mission car théoriquement nous étions toujours des soldats le lendemain de la fête ... donc il part, il ne peut nous prévenir et la mission dure ...  
  
Oui Winner, c'est possible ... et puis on connaît tous Maxwell, capable d'effectuer sa mission jusqu'au bout même si elle dure plus que prévue et puis il ne nous aurait pas laisser sans raison de toute façon.  
  
... ( = oui, ben ouai notre Trowa il parle pas beaucoup )  
  
Ca ... se tient. On doit aller le voir !  
  
Après tout ça fait presque deux ans et Duo n'est plus un soldat !  
  
Allons-y ( ouah Trowa parle !!! )  
  
Oui mais je ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça même si j'aimerais bien.  
  
J'irai seul  
  
Tu es sur Heero ?  
  
Oui, moi mon travail me permet plus de liberté. »  
  
Les autres furent obligé d'admettre que j'avais raison, ensuite on a décidé que j'irai tout de suite, j'avais mon sac de prévu de toute façon, les autres aussi. C'est une habitude au cas où on trouve quelque chose, comme aujourd'hui.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard ( désolé j'ai pas envie de décrire le voyage en voiture, le spatioport ect .. ) je me trouvais dans la navette qui me conduisait vers L2 et vers .... Duo. Je me demandais si notre hypothèse était la bonne après tout c'était peut-être complètement faux, peut-être Duo vivait-il loin de nous sciemment .. non, pas le Duo que je connais, il n'est pas comme ça mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il doit certainement avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un comme Duo ne reste pas seul ... enfin je l'espère. Je regarde un peu par mon hublot et mon esprit dérive de nouveau vers toi. J'arrive Duo !  
  
A suivre ...  
  
Hina : enfin fini !!!!  
  
Duo : Pourquoi je suis pas là moa ? Hina : T'inquiète Heero est parti te chercher t'as oublié ?  
  
Duo sautant au cou de Heero : c'est vrai !! Micii Hee-chan !!  
  
Heero tentant faiblement de le repousser : Hn  
  
Wufeï : l'a pas changé celui là !! Toujours aussi gamin !  
  
Duo regardant Wufeï avec ses chibi-eyes et faux air peiné : tes missant Wuffy !!  
  
Wufeï : C'est WUFEI !!! WU-FEI !!  
  
Duo : Bien sur FeiFei !! Protège moi Hee-chan !!! se cachant derrière Heero en voyant le dit FeiFei sortir son sabre d'on en sait où   
  
Heero pointant son flingue sur Duo et Wufeï : Ca suffit !!! Urusei !!!  
  
Duo et Wufeï : oups ...  
  
Duo : Ca va on a fait la paix !!  
  
Quatre : Bon allez maintenant laissez l'auteur parlé un peu, c'était le but au départ ...  
  
Hina : Micii Quat-chan !! Bon qu'es-ce que je disais .. ah oui ce chapitre ... je pensai pas le faire si long et je voulais l'arrêter plus tard mais bon c'est tout aussi bien ainsi ... allez bye Review please !!!! 


	2. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Hina Maxwell  
  
Titre : Reviens ( gomen j'ai rien trouvé d'autre )  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?  
  
Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !  
  
Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !!!  
  
Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...  
  
Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...  
  
Trowa : ... ( = tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )  
  
Heero : Hn ( = ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )  
  
Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!  
  
Genre : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ... à vous de voir et de me le dire !  
  
Couples : Bon je crois que le couple principal est évident maintenant, ne ? Pour les autres va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir ...  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ouky : la suite et bien la voilà, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.  
  
Karedwen : Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pourquoi Duo est parti et ce qu'il lui arrivé a ça c'est la grande question lol ... t'inquiète on le saura assez vite  
  
Lu : et bien voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !  
  
Misao girl : ta review est super lol ... et donc voilà la suite   
  
Selann Yui : mais voyons tu me connais et tu sais que j'aime bien les fins à la con, alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et puis ça me plaisir bien de finir comme ça moa ... bon allez voilà la suite   
  
Je m'excuse à tout ceux qui suive ma fic pour le retard mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et puis le bac de français à passer aussi, gomen !  
  
Entre parenthèses ce sont mes petit commentaires que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre. Allez maintenant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review ....  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Je ne vis pas le temps passé, plongé dans mes pensées, dans mes inquiétudes. Comment vas-tu réagir en me voyant ? Seras-tu heureux comme moi je le serais ? Tant de questions qui allaient enfin trouvé une réponse. Je fut brusquement tiré de ma rêverie par notre arrivé sur L2. Je pris mes affaires et sortit en direction de ton adresse.  
  
« Duo ... comment vas-tu réagir ? » murmurais-je avant de prendre un taxi pour te rejoindre, après tout ce temps j'arrivais néanmoins à cacher mon impatience derrière mon regard froid et mon visage impassible.  
  
L2 a changé quand même, elle n'est plus si pauvre que ça, elle est devenue plus vivable que pendant la guerre mais elle reste tout de même la pire colonie. J'aperçois quelques enfants qui jouent dans les rues et je pense immédiatement à toi, à ton enfance sur cette colonie. Je n'en sais que très peu de chose, si ce n'est que ça a été dur pour toi et que tu as perdu des êtres chers. Tu n'as jamais voulu aborder ce sujet quand quelqu'un voulait te faire évoquer ton passé tu souriais comme toujours en faisant un geste de la main qui voulait dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais pour ceux qui te connaissait on pouvait lire dans ton regard une grande tristesse, alors on ne demandait rien après tout nous aussi avons eu un passé douloureux. Oh Duo ce que tu me manques, si tu savais ...  
  
Le chauffeur m'indique que nous sommes arrivés, je le paye puis sort du taxi. Je lève les yeux sur l'immeuble qui est devant moi. C'est un de ces vieux immeubles qui datent sûrement de la guerre et même avant, le mot qui le décrit le mieux est misérable. Je me demande comment on peut vivre ici, j'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'est là que tu vis. Je me fais la promesse de te sortir de là, après tout tu as ta place parmi nous, sur Terre.  
  
Je m'avance vers le bâtiment, je vérifie une dernière fois que c'est bien là que tu vis, oui je ne suis pas trompé ... malheureusement c'est bien là ... j'ai soudainement le cœur qui s'affole, ma respiration qui s'accélère et j'ai du mal à garder mon masque d'impassibilité. Je vais enfin te revoir et ça me fait peur. Le soldat parfait qui n'a pas connu la peur pendant la guerre, devant tant d'horreur et de danger a peur de retrouvailles, si Duo savait ça je suis sur qu'il trouverait à le faire remarquer. Heureusement que la guerre est finie sinon j'aurais été bon pour refaire l'entraînement avec ce vieux cyborg ( ben oui j'ai pas dit que c'était aussi OCC, non ? ben maintenant vous le savez lol ) !  
  
Allez je respire un bon coup puis me dirige vers l'entrée quand soudain j'entend des bruits de lutte provenant de l'arrière du bâtiment. Je les reconnais facilement grâce à mon entraînement de soldat. Je ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de m'élancer en direction des bruits. Je suis sûr que Duo ne m'en voudras pas d'aider quelqu'un avant d'aller le voir et puis je ne peux pas laisser une personne se faire agresser juste à côté de moi sans réagir.  
  
J'arrive vite sur les lieux et je reste figé. Il y a là deux hommes à terre, certainement morts alors que leurs huit compagnons attaquent celui qui les a mis à terre. Cette personne est seule face à eux, elle est armée de couteaux et habillé de noir mais ce qui me frappe c'est la nette qui suit tout ces mouvements. C'est « lui ».  
  
Je ne reste figé que quelques instants en voyant que tu es en difficulté, tu en as envoyé deux autres au tapis mais ils sont forts et plus nombreux. J'en vois t'envoyer un coup dans les cotes et là mon sang se met a bouillir, comment ose-t-il te toucher ? Je me précipite pour t'aider alors que tu t'effondre sous le coup de la douleur en te tenant les cotes. J'en envoie deux au tapis très vite, ils tombent mort sous ma lame, que je viens de ramasser sur le cadavre d'un des agresseur. Les autres s'enfuient dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils vont perdre face à nous. Je suis toujours en colère et j'ai envie de les poursuivre pour les faire payer de t'avoir toucher mais je ne veux pas te laisser.  
  
Tu te met alors à parler pour me remercier, toujours en train de tenir les cotes :  
  
« Merci monsieur ...., tu relève la tête, ... Hee ... Hee-chan ?! »  
  
Tu es surpris de me voir mais en même temps tu as l'air heureux de me revoir. J'esquisse un sourire, oh pas un de tes grand sourire non mais un sourire quand même. Tu as l'air encore plus surpris mais tu finis par me sourire.  
  
Pov Duo  
  
Quand je relève la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui m'a aidé, j' n'arrive qu'a articulé ton surnom, celui que je te donnais autrefois ... oui je dis autrefois car pour moi ce temps me paraît si loin, cela ne fait pourtant pas deux ans, mais c'est long pour moi ... trop long. Je suis encore plus surpris quand tu me souris, c'est un petit sourire mais il est sincère, tu as l'air heureux de me revoir. C'est à ce moment que je me demande ce que tu fais là, si près de chez moi, sur L2, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ... tu fais ici ?! »  
  
Il a l'air surpris de ma réponse et ... blessé ?! Non, et pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé, cette petite lueur dans ces yeux c'est bien ça. Pendant la guerre j'ai appris à déchiffrer tout ce qui passe dans tes yeux car il n'y a que là que tes émotions sont visibles, enfin pour moi. Je t'ai tant observé que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.  
  
« - Je suis content de te voir ... » J'ai dit ses mots dans un murmure mais je sais que les as entendu et ça a l'air de te rassurer un peu. Mais cette question me hantes, je suis sur que tu n'es pas là par hasard.  
  
Alors que je vais te demander des explications une douleur fulgurante me traverse et je porte ma main à mes cotes douloureuses, je laisse une grimasse de douleur passé sur mon visage. Tu sembles sortir de ta rêverie et tu m'aides à me relever puis on se dirige vers chez moi. Enfin si on peut appeler ce trou « chez moi ».  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Quand il m'a demandé ce que je faisait ici, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne voulais pas me revoir après tout. Ce serait normal, je débarque comme ça sans prévenir et je voudrais qu'il me saute au cou ! Tu espères trop Yui ! Mais il murmure qu'il est content de me revoir et ça me rassure tout de suite, il se demande juste comment je me trouve ici, juste à côté de chez lui. J'ai paniqué bêtement, il est bien loin le soldat parfait ! pfff ...  
  
Je vois que tu te poses toujours des questions mais je suis plongé dans l'améthyste de tes yeux. Ils sont si beaux que je m'y perd, j'en oublie tout, il ne reste que toi en cet instant. J'observe les changements de ton physique en deux ans. Tu as grandis, nous devons être à peu près de la même taille, tes cheveux sont encore plus long et le bout de ta natte t'arrive à mi-cuisse. Ton visage n'as pas vraiment changé, il a juste pris un peu de maturité mais sinon tu es le même. Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant le noir et je vois la chaîne de ta croix autour de ton cou. Non tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Tes yeux ont toujours cette lueur de malice mais tu sembles fatigué et lasse ?! Mais de quoi ... je l'ignore.  
  
Tu ouvre la bouche pour parler mais là tu chancèles et te tient les cotes et une grimasse de douleur passe sur ton visage. Je sors de mon observation et t'aides à te relever et je nous dirige vers chez toi.  
  
Je récupère mon sac de voyage, tu sembles un peu surpris mais ne dit rien et nous continuons de marcher.  
  
Pov de Duo  
  
Il récupère un sac de voyage, j'en suis vaguement surpris mais bon ça me confirme qu'il n'est pas là par hasard. Je ne suis pas surpris de le voir se diriger vers mon appartement, il est donc bien là pour moi. Cette idée me réchauffe le cœur, je laisse une lueur d'espoir s'allumer en moi, peut- être que ? Non n'espère pas trop quand même Duo, c'est ton ami ça c'est sûr mais ne vas pas espérer plus. C'est ce que ma raison me dit mais mon cœur lui n'est pas d'accord et il veut croire que mes sentiments seraient peut- être partagés.  
  
Nous montons les escaliers, eh oui il y a pas d'ascenseur enfin si mais il y a bien longtemps que le pauvre a rendu l'âme ! Nous arrivons au cinquième étage et il me laisse chercher les clés de mon « chez moi » dans ma veste, noir bien sur !  
  
Mais où sont-elles ? Ah les voilà ! Je veux pour ouvrir la porte mais la douleur me reprend, je dois avoir quelques cotes fêlées, elles ne sont pas cassées mais ils s'en ai fallu de peu ! Mais bon j'en ai vu d'autres ! Je passe les clés à Heero pour qu'il ouvre tandis que je tiens toujours mes cotes.  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Il me passe les clés que je prend sans un mot. J'ouvre la porte de son appartement et entre il me suit puis va s'affaler sur le canapé qui se trouve dans ce qui doit être le salon. J'ai l'impression que tout a été rangé a la hâte. Mais bon l'appartement est de taille moyenne, il a meilleur mine que l'extérieur du bâtiment même si ce n'est pas le grand luxe.  
  
Il me regarde et m'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il se lève et disparaît dans une des pièces. Je reste donc assis là à observer la où habite mon amour .. non je n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler ainsi car je ne sais rien de ces sentiments pour moi. Il ne fait aucun doute maintenant qu'il me considère comme ami vu la réaction qu'il a eu tout à l'heure. Et puis le fait qu'il me laisse en toute confiance dans son appart comme il vient de le faire, il me considère comme un ami mais ai-je le droit d'espérer plus ?  
  
Il revient avec une trousse de soin ( c'est comme ça que ça dit ?! ) et commence à enlever son haut. Je reste statufier devant son geste, il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ?! Calme, respire ... raahh il est torse nu maintenant ! C'est pas que ça me déplaise, non c'est bien le contraire, mais je vais avoir du mal à contrôler mes hormones moi !  
  
Alors que je suis tout à mon admiration de son torse je vois la trace d'une cicatrice qui barre son dos, en bas à gauche. Je me demande bien ce que c'est, je l'ai déjà vu torse nu puisque nous partagions toujours la même chambre et je suis sur que cette blessure là n'a pas été faite pendant la guerre. De plus elle est fine mais ne date pas de deux ans non, un an peut- être mais pas plus.  
  
Il remarque mon regard posé sur lui et rougis un peu puis vois ce que j'observe et son regard ce fait mélancolique et triste. Il termine de se bander les cotes puis reste torse nu et me regarde.  
  
Pov Duo  
  
J'ai remarqué son regard sur moi et j'en ai rougis un peu puis j'ai vu qu'il « l' » avait vu. Il a été soldat et il s'y connaît en blessure, je suis certain qu'il s'est aperçut qu'elle ne date pas de la guerre. D'ailleurs il m'interroge du regard, je laisse la tristesse te la mélancolie m'envahir un instant puis finit mes bandages.  
  
Je m'assoie à côté de lui, je n'ai pas remis mon tee-shirt pour ne pas qu'il serre trop mes cotes. Je lui doit une explication, soit allons-y.  
  
« Hee-chan ... , je laisse quelques secondes passées puis je reprend, comme tu t'en doutes cette cicatrice ne date pas de la guerre. Elle est ... plus récente.  
  
Quand ?  
  
Il y a un peu moins d'un an. Je ... me suis pris une balle ... comme tu le vois dans le dos, ces sales lâches n'ont pas eu le courage de tirer sur moi en face. J'ai perdu pas mal de sang et j'ai sombré dans le coma.  
  
Le ... coma ? son ton est mal assuré et trahie son émotion, j'en suis surpris puis heureux, il montre enfin ses sentiments.  
  
Oui, j'y suis resté deux semaines. Ce n'étais pas si grave que ça, la balle a frôlé la colonne vertébrale mais seulement frôlé, donc rien de bien grave, dis-je en riant  
  
Rien de grave ?! T'aurais pu y rester !  
  
Hey ! Calme-toi Hee-chan, j'aurais pu mais ça a pas été le cas. C'est sympa de t'inquiéter comme ça, je te préfère comme ça qu'en mode perfect soldier !  
  
Heu ... ben, après la guerre je me suis aperçut que le soldat parfait n'avait plus de raison d'être alors ...  
  
Et t'as vachement bien fait ! Comme ça t'es bien ! Enfin avant aussi mais là, tu vois ?  
  
Oui, me répond-il avant de rire, je me met moi aussi à rire c'est vrai que Duo Maxwell qui s'embrouille dans ce qu'il dit c'est pas tout les jours ! Mais qui t'as ... tiré dessus ?  
  
Et bien c'est une longue histoire, très longue histoire. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme je l'ai fait mais j'avais mes raisons et je ne pouvait rien vous dire. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais au fait comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
  
Et bien ... tu sais depuis ton départ l'ambiance ... n'est plus ce qu'elle était, son regard se fait triste on voit bien qu'il repense à ses deux années, avec les autres on a été surpris de ton départ et encore plus quand tu n'es pas revenu.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé, je baisse la tête, j'ai honte de les avoir laisser mais je n'avais pas le choix, cela ne concernait que moi, il ne devait se trouver mêler à tout ça.  
  
Arrête de t'excuser ! Si tu dis que tu avais une bonne raison alors je te crois ... tu ... ne voulais pas nous fuir, ne ?  
  
What ? No ! I'm so sorry but ...  
  
Ca va... on n'y a jamais vraiment pensé ... le Duo Maxwell qu'on connaît ne nous aurait pas fui. Alors on t'a cherché, depuis ta « disparition » nous n'avons pas cesser d'être à ta recherche... et puis Quatre a finalement eu ton adresse.  
  
Ils m'ont tous cherché, je savais que notre amitié était forte mais pas à ce point enfin je ne pensait pas que chacun la ressentais à ce point, j'en suis ému et je pourrais en pleurer mais je contient mon émotion, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.  
  
Et bien oui, on a emménager tous ensemble sur Terre, tu as même ... ta place là bas... tu nous a manqué... tu m'as manqué... »  
  
Là c'est bien plus que j'en espérais et je me jette dans ces bras pour montrer que lui aussi m'a manqué. Ils m'ont tous manqué mais lui c'est différent. Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et nous restons ainsi enlacés quelques minutes où je savoure la sensation de bien être que j'ai à être dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si bien, j'en arrive à oublier tous mes soucis.  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Je suis si content qu'il ne nous ai pas fui, je tente de garder un air impassible mais avec lui c'est impossible. Je sens qu'il voit à travers mes masques, il l'a toujours pu je crois mais avant je faisait comme si je ne voyais rien. Mais je ne veut plus faire semblant, je refuse de le perdre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons être plus que des amis mais si nous ne pouvons être qu'ami alors j'en serais heureux.  
  
Il se jette dans mes bras et je resserre mes bras autour de son corps. Je me sens bien ainsi et je me demande comment j'ai pu rester loin de lui pendant tous ce temps car même pendant la guerre j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce sentiment que je sentais déjà en moi, j'avais choisi de faire semblant. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur !  
  
Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça puis il se dégage de notre étreinte, je le laisse quitter mes bras à regret. Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour.  
  
Je vois qu'il va parler, on dirait qu'il vient de prendre une décision.  
  
« Hee-chan ... je vais te dire pourquoi je suis parti et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir... »  
  
Mais alors qu'il allait enfin me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui inclus cette fameuse cicatrice et son coma, j'entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Je me retourne pour voir qui vient gâcher ce moment à ce moment la porte s'ouvre violemment laissant entrer un jeune homme.  
  
Il a l'air plus jeune que nous mais je ne suis pas sur. Il a les cheveux courts et châtains, ses yeux sont verts et ses vêtements ne semblent pas avoir été mis seulement ce matin. Ils sont sales et on voit bien que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il les remet. A bien y regarder lui aussi a l'air de ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours.  
  
Il nous regarde avant de s'exclamer d'une voix mal assurée :  
  
« Je suis rentré !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Je tourne la tête vers Duo et voit dans son regard une immense tristesse à la vue du jeune homme et de la .. lassitude ?! En tout cas Duo semble bien le connaître, mais c'est qui ce type ?  
  
A suivre ....  
  
Heero : Quoi tu me dit même dit même pas qui c'est ?  
  
Hina : et bien non ! T'inquiète on le sauras dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
Duo : Cool mon Hee-chan m'a sauvé ! saute au cou de Heero Miccii !  
  
Heero plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre : Descend de là ! Et en plus je sais toujours pas pourquoi Duo est parti ?  
  
Hina : Ben non ! Faut attendre un peu, te plain pas trop tu l'as tenu dans tes bras quand même !!  
  
Heero : Ouais c'est déjà ça mais c'est qui ce type à la fin ?  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï : et pourquoi on apparaît pas ?  
  
Hina : hihihihihihi..., ah ces g-boys jamais content !  
  
Duo : Mais moi je sais tout !! hihihi... tout ... tout !!  
  
Hina : Calme Duo et les autres arrêtez avec ses regards noirs, allez review please !! 


	3. Quelques éclaircissements

Auteur : Hina Maxwell  
  
Titre : Reviens ( gomen j'ai rien trouvé d'autre )  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?  
  
Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !  
  
Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !!!  
  
Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...  
  
Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...  
  
Trowa : ... ( = tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )  
  
Heero : Hn ( = ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )  
  
Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!  
  
Genre : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ... à vous de voir et de me le dire !  
  
Couples : Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident à partir de maintenant, donc on a du 12 et du 21 ? Pour les autres couples, car autres couples il y a, on ne les verra pas tout de suite même si j'ai enfin réussi a me décider ! c'est un exploit ...  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Yumi-chan : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! C'est vrai que les g- boys ne sont jamais content, pourtant on les fait pas tant souffrir, si ? lol bye, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
Lu : C'est sympa d'envoyer une p'tite review, ça me fais très plaisir que tu suive toujours ma fic. Je crois que quelques réponses supplémentaires vont arriver avec ce chapitre.  
  
Selann Yui : Ouais le bac est finie, t'as vue ça on est enfin en vacances !!! Enfin bon voilà enfin la suite, désolé du retard mais je devais mettre toutes mes idées en ordre...  
  
Voilà la suite   
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Le type se tient toujours devant nous, ses yeux passent de moi à Duo il semble ne pas savoir où fixer son regard. Je continue de fixer Duo. Sur son visage on dirais qu'un voile sombre vient de s'abattre, il reste là à fixer l'inconnu, il le détaille du regard.  
  
Au moment où il va se lever pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme, ce dernier se met à parler, d'une voix sombre et en me fixant :  
  
« Hé ! C'est qui ce type ?!  
  
Où étais-tu ?  
  
En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? 'Son ton est dur, et tout en parlant il s'est rapproché de Duo d'un air menaçant. Duo soupire puis se décide à lui répondre.'  
  
CA me regarde parfaitement, je te signale que ça fait trois jours que t'es pas rentré à la maison !! 'A ses mots mon cœur se serre, alors ils habitent ensemble, de toute façon je me doutait bien que Duo n'étais pas resté seul tout ce temps.'  
  
Hé, t'es pas ma mère que je sache alors fou moi la paix, please !  
  
Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !  
  
Je fais ce que je veux Duo !  
  
Tu t'es vu au moins ?! 'Duo soupire encore une fois, il y a de la lassitude à nouveau dans son regard, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tout à l'heure Duo était en colère et maintenant plus rien ?'  
  
Pfff... Je...  
  
Allez viens, tu dois d'abord prendre une dou... »  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre homme s'effondre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister tout à coup, tu le porte dans la pièce qui je suppose est la salle de bain. Tu n'a même pas jeté un regard dans ma direction et le regard que tu lui as lancé ... j'ai appris à déceler les émotions des autres tu sais et ton regard ne trompe pas... de la tendresse. Ton regard était doux et tendre, protecteur... arg, pourquoi tu le regarde lui comme ça ?  
  
J'entend le bruit de la douche, c'est le seul bruit qui vient troubler le silence qui s'est installé depuis la « conversation » de tout à l'heure. Duo...tu as l'air attaché, très attaché à ce .. cet homme.. j'ai changé, grâce à toi j'ai connu les sentiments : la peur, celle de te perdre de ne pas te retrouver, la joie, celle de t'avoir retrouvé et de t'aimer, l'amour, celui qui m'a envahi .. et la jalousie, oui je suis jaloux qu'il est ton attention, que ce regard tendre soit pour lui et pas pour moi. Tu m'as fait aussi connaître la colère, celle de voir que tu tient à lui alors qu'il te parle si mal, il n'a pas le droit de te hurler dessus comme ça. Tant de sentiments, et c'est douloureux, oh oui ça fait mal mais n'est-ce pas la preuve que je suis en vie ?  
  
Le bruit de la douche cesse me sortant de mes pensées. Tu sors de la pièce avec dans tes bras ce type, dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs, il semble que l'ai lavé et enroulé dans une serviette. Ah mais il les bras autour de ton cou ?! Je sans mon sang bouillir et je lance un regard noir vers le jeune homme qui semble être endormi. Rah jalousie quand tu nous tient ! Voilà que je parle comme Duo maintenant ! Je reporte mon regard sur toi et te sourit. Tu me sourit aussi , mais c'est un sourire lasse, puis tu entre à nouveau dans une pièce qui m'es inconnue et je retourne à mes pensées.  
  
Pov de Duo  
  
Je ressors de la salle de bain, tu t'es endormi, comme d'habitude, comme tant de fois. Je suis lassé de tout ça, ces disputes à répétitions, tu essayes mais ça ne suffit pas. Je sais que ce que tu dis dans ces moments là tu ne le penses pas et je ne t'en veux pas vraiment en fait.  
  
J'ai complètement délaissé Heero et en plus je ne lui ai rien expliqué, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veux pas. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi alors je le regarde. Il me sourit et je lui rend son sourire mais je sais très bien que le mien est empli de lassitude. Le masque du joker s'est peu à peu défait pour laisser la place à Duo Maxwell. Le vrai, qui sourit mais qui fait passer ses émotions à travers de ses sourires. Avant tout mes sourires étaient joyeux, c'étaient ceux du Joker, maintenant ils sont mon reflet : persévérant mais lasse.  
  
Allez je dois aller mettre mon fardeau au lit, j'entre donc dans la pièce qui se trouve à côté de la salle de bain. Maintenant son visage est serein, mais on y voit beaucoup de fatigue. As-tu mangé au moins pendant ces trois jours ? Je suppose que t'as à peine mangé, tu as bien pris quelque chose mais ce n'est pas de cela que tu dois te nourrir, ça va te détruire et par la même occasion m'entraîner dans ta chute. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfoncer sans rien faire, ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, non je ne t'abandonnerai pas !  
  
Après m'être assuré que tu sois bien au chaud dans tes couvertures je retourne au salon car Heero est toujours là et dois bien se demander ce qu'il se passe ici. ( je suppose que les lecteurs/lectrices doivent être du même avis ! )  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Il ressort enfin de cette pièce, mais pourquoi a-t-il mis autant de temps ?! Voilà que ma jalousie revient, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu as l'air si lasse Duo, pourquoi le laisses-tu te parler ainsi ? Tu tient donc autant à lui pour l'accepter, répond moi, parle moi, ce silence me pèse ! Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et tu semble totalement perdu dans tes pensées. Tu penses à lui hein ? Et voilà ma jalousie revient, je ne devrais pas être jaloux. Tu as ta vis c'est normal mais ça fait mal de le réaliser et encore plus de l'accepter.  
  
Ai-je une place dans ta nouvelle vie Duo ?  
  
« Heu... Duo ? »  
  
C'est sur que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme mots à dire mais bon c'est déjà un début. Il semble sortir de ses pensées puis pose son regard sur moi avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
  
« Oui ?  
  
Qui est-ce ? ' voilà j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le demander'  
  
Chris  
  
Et ?  
  
C'est une longue histoire, Chris est la raison principal de mon départ le lendemain de la fête, ce jour là il y aura bientôt 2 ans...  
  
Tu es parti... pour... lui ? ' J'avoue ça me fait un choc, alors si il est parti c'est pour lui.. alors déjà à l'époque je n'avais aucune chance...'  
  
Oui et non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... pfff... c'est vraiment difficile à expliquer... je croyais que Chris était mort des années plus tôt et ce jour là...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Un jeune homme dormait en remuant légèrement et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la chambre. Le jeune homme se tourna et on pu voir sa longue natte suivre le mouvement. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, semblant suivre un parcours qui commence de la porte pour finir devant le lit.  
  
Soudain une sonnerie vient troubler le silence et le jeune homme bouge un peu plus et ouvre un œil lentement et tend la main vers son portable, l'auteur de ce réveil matinal.  
  
Pov de Duo  
  
D'une voix mal réveillée et en fusillant du regard mon portable je répondis pour enfin faire cesser ce bruit.  
  
« 'lo  
  
Onii ?  
  
Qui êtes-vous ? ' Ma voix était soudain devenue plus dure, je ne connaissais qu'une personne m'appelant ainsi or cette même personne n'était plus en vie depuis longtemps'  
  
Tu ne te souvient plus de moi Onii ?  
  
La seule personne que je connaissais et qui m'appelais ainsi n'est plus de ce monde.  
  
Et pourtant je suis bien là ! Et bien vivant aussi !  
  
Christopher ?  
  
Rahh !! Non, Chris ! Chris !!! Pas Christopher !!  
  
C'est bien toi...' Pour moi c'était comme un miracle, je le croyais mort mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Lui seul pouvait connaître ce surnom et lui seul aurais répondu ainsi avec cette voix de gamin vexé et déterminé ! C'étais bien lui, vivant !'  
  
Oui, mais j'ai des ennuis... Je te croyais mort aussi mais les Preventers m'ont montré que non.. Onii, je bosse pour eux mais..  
  
Je viens ! Je te connais tu m'en aurais pas parlé si ce n'était pas important.  
  
Hn. Les Preventers pensent que tu pourrais m'aider sur ce coup-là, alors je me suis dit que ça serait le bon moyen de se revoir... ça fait tellement longtemps...  
  
Oui, donne moi l'adresse puisque je suppose que les Prev' ont déjà prévu mon moyen de transport ! ' Un rire me répondit, oui c'était bien lui, pas de doute possible'  
  
Ok ! »  
  
Nous parlâmes encore un peu de la mission qu'il faisait et cela me convainquit pour de bon d'aller l'aider. Je fis donc mes valises en vitesse mais ne laissais aucune trace de mon passage ou du lieu auquel je me rendais. C'était important car sinon la mission pouvait mal tourné et Chris pouvait être blessé, je ne devais prendre aucun risque. De toute façon les Prev' ne m'avaient pas trop laisser le choix, on m'avait assigner à cette mission, j'étais encore sous leur ordre à ce moment là. J'ai donc obéis et une heure plus tard je quittais les lieux et mes anciens compagnons d'armes pour ne jamais les revoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !  
  
Fin du Flash Back ( Mais toujours Pov de Duo )  
  
« Tu le connais donc depuis longtemps ?  
  
Oui, très longtemps ! »  
  
C'est dur pour moi de me rappeler les moments de mon passé, surtout pour voir où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Mais j'y pense il a fait un long voyage et il commence à faire nuit dehors Heero aimerais peut-être se reposer ? Ou prévenir quelqu'un... les autres doivent attendre son appel d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ils vivent tous ensemble donc tous les prévenir ne doit pas être compliquer.  
  
« Heero... tu devrais prévenir les autres, ils doivent attendre ton appel... connaissant Quatre... 'Il sourit à ma remarque, puis me répond'  
  
Oui, ils doivent être inquiet.. surtout Quatre ' rajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin que je trouve absolument adorable.. rahh couché les hormones c'est pas le moment là !' »  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers le visiophone , il fait de même puis compose un numéro. Après quelques instants quelqu'un semble répondre.  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Je compose le numéro puis attend quelques instants avant qu'une personne décroche à l'autre bout. Quatre apparaît à l'écran l'air soucieux puis soulagé quand il me voit. Je tourne la tête vers Duo qui s'avance doucement vers moi pour apparaître lui aussi à l'écran et là Quatre pousse un cri de joie.  
  
« DUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'soir, Quat-chan !  
  
Ca fait si longtemps, Duo, si longtemps.. 'Quatre laisse une larme couler, puis Trowa et Wufeï apparaissent a leur tour à l'écran, ils ont l'air heureux eux aussi, après toutes ses recherches, nous l'avons enfin retrouvé !'  
  
Tro !! Wuffyfy !!!!  
  
T'as pas changé Maxwell... et c'est WUFEI !! ' Il rie maintenant, comme si tout était comme avant'  
  
Content de te voir, Duo.  
  
Moi aussi Tro, moi aussi. Désolé d'être parti comme ça.. j'avais mes raisons, de bonnes raisons.. je ne sais pas si je dois vous mêler tous à tout ça...  
  
Ok, Maxwell, tu vas bien c'est le plus important. On va vous laissez vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire je crois ' Wufeï sourit et me fixe, ses yeux me disent de lui parler de mes sentiments, à l'allusion je rougis un peu mais Duo ne semble pas le remarquer, tant mieux d'ailleurs !'  
  
Merci, Fei. Merci à tous les gars... ' Il a les larmes aux yeux en disant ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on lui a beaucoup manqué pendant ces deux ans, je me demande même comment j'ai pu en douter.'  
  
On vous téléphonera très bientôt ! Bonne nuit vous deux ! 'J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un sous-entendu, en voyant le sourire de Quatre je n'ai plus aucun doute et rougis à nouveau en lançant un regard noir à Quatre.'  
  
Bonne nuit à vous aussi !  
  
'nuit »  
  
Après ce dernier mot je raccroche alors que les trois autres ont toujours un petit sourire en coin. Je me retourne vers Duo, il a l'air heureux, son visage s'éclaire d'un franc sourire. Il est vraiment magnifique, je reste en admiration devant cette vision. On dirait un ange à cet instant, je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de son visage et il semble figé, comme pris dans ses pensées encore une fois.  
  
Il sort de ses pensées puis m'offre un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure et je fond littéralement, il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi je lui donnerais tout pour qu'il me sourit encore comme ça. La lassitude de tout à l'heure a disparu.  
  
Il pose ensuite son regard sur mes valises puis son visage prend une teinte soucieuse.  
  
« Heu... hee-chan... y a que deux chambre ici et...  
  
Chris et toi dormez pas dans la même chambre ? 'Je tente d'avoir l'air détaché mais en fait cette question me bouleverse car la réponse peux changer bien des choses'  
  
Chris ? 'Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux dire puis soudain il semble enfin réaliser ce que je sous-entend' Non, bien sur que non.. Chris n'est pas mon... enfin .. en fait Chris est... mon frère.  
  
Ton frère ?! ' Je n'ose même pas y croire.. je pensais qu'il n'avais pas de famille mais.. ohh .. il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il le croyait mort, je vois pourquoi il n'a rien dit.. ça devait être dur pour lui...'  
  
Oui, mais je pensais qu'il était mort.. dans l'église Maxwell.. 'Son regard devient triste, mais qu'est ce que je suis con, je lui fais revivre ces souvenirs !' »  
  
Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras pour essayer de le réconforter car il est sur le point de pleurer. Il me rend mon étreinte et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, il ferme les yeux et me souffle un merci à peine audible. Je suis complètement abasourdi, je le tient dans mes bras. Je réalise à peine qu'il me rend mon étreinte, qu'il ne me repousse pas et qu'il a sa tête poser sur mon épaule.  
  
Nous restons enlacé ainsi quelques minutes, trop peu pour moi. J'aurais voulu le garder dans mes bras pour toujours mais ce n'est pas possible. Mais j'ai repris espoir grâce à ce moment.  
  
« Désolé, je me suis laissé aller...  
  
Non, c'était ma faute et.. ça ne m'a pas déranger... »  
  
Pov de Duo  
  
J'en reviens toujours pas, Heero m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a réconforter.  
  
Quand j'entend la fin de sa phrase mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et rate un battement. Mais je ne dois pas me faire trop d'idées non plus, il est heureux de me revoir et je lui ai manqué mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il m'aime pourtant... pourtant j'aimerais y croire...  
  
« Enfin, bref je t'expliquerais mais pas tout de suite, s'il te plait...  
  
Bien sur, Duo.  
  
Merci. Donc Chris a la chambre où je l'ai.. mis tout à l'heure, il dormira toute la nuit comme il est partit... l'autre pièce qui est là-bas ' je lui montre d'un geste de la main la pièce en question' .. c'est ma chambre, donc tu vas la prendre et moi je vais...  
  
Non, je refuse de prendre ta chambre, Duo, je peux dormir sur le canapé et ..  
  
Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur le canapé !  
  
Et bien moi non plus !  
  
Hem... je suis têtu.. toi aussi.. ça peux durer longtemps comme ça.  
  
Hn  
  
Alors.. ' je rougis légèrement puis prend les bagages de Heero et me dirige vers ma chambre, il me suit et reste à la porte, admirant la chambre.'  
  
Hé ! Je ne te laisserais pas dormir sue le canapé et...  
  
Je sais mais mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux... et puis pendant la guerre on a bien du partagé quand il n'y avais que trois lit une place pour nous cinq.. là le lit est assez grand.. alors..  
  
Tu... tu es sur ?  
  
Oui, si je te le dis. ' J'essaye de ne pas rougir mais c'est dur... je vais dormir avec Hee-chan... je tente de cacher ma joie à cette idée, je ne sais pas comment il le prendrais et je ne veux rien gâcher'  
  
Ok, alors. »  
  
Pov de Heero  
  
Oh 'tain, je vais dormir avec Duo... je sauterais de joie si il n'étais pas devant moi. C'est vrai que c'est déjà arrivé pendant la guerre mais c'était différent, on était toujours préoccupé par la guerre, entre deux missions... maintenant la guerre est finie. J'ai l'impression qu'il a rougis tout à l'heure mais c'était peut-être mon imagination... peut-être.  
  
Puis il me propose de manger, c'est vrai que la nuit est tombé, je ne saurais même pas dire depuis combien de temps. J'accepte avec joie et on passe dans la cuisine. Entre temps il me montre les différentes pièces de l'appartements sauf celle qui est la chambre de Chris. J'ai bien vu qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de Chris qui le ronge mais il garde le silence et je respecte son silence. Je sens bien que ce n'est pas le moment et je ne veux pas lui rappeler quelque chose de douloureux.  
  
On se met à table après que Duo ai sorti une pizza, il n'a pas changé, pas trop en tout cas. Je l'ai aidé à mettre le couvert, le tout en silence. Pendant le repas on reparle de la période où la guerre n'étais pas finie et où on se battait encore. Pourtant on ne parle pas beaucoup des mission mais des souvenirs de nos nombreuses planques. Le plus souvent quand nous étions tout les cinq telle une famille. Les courses-poursuites entre Duo et Wufeï avec Quatre tentant en vain de les arrêter, pendant que Trowa et moi regardions la scène avec amusement.  
  
Nous parlons pendant plusieurs heures de ces souvenirs en évitant tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux dernières années. Puis nous allons nous coucher, il va dans la salle de bain et je prend dans mes affaires de quoi pour la nuit.  
  
Après quelques minutes il ressort et me laisse la place, quand je ressors Duo est déjà au lit et relève la tête en me disant d'aller au lit, qu'il est tard. J'hésite un instant puis obéis.  
  
« Bonne nuit Hee-chan   
  
Bonne nuit Duo »  
  
Je ferme les yeux en tentant d'oublier le fait que mon amour soit si près de moi, j'attend la journée de demain avec impatience, j'ai enfin un peu d'espoir. Et surtout je suis heureux de la situation même si je ne connais pas tout, tout ce que mon esprit me dit maintenant c'est « Duo est là, à côté, il est heureux de te revoir ! Il y a une chance ! »  
  
Oui, dors bien mon ange.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Hina : Voilà le chapitre est fini, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et entre temps j'ai commencé une autre fic donc voilà...  
  
Chris : On connaît mon nom ! T'as vu ça frérot ! C'est super !!!  
  
Hina : Ouais c'est ça c'est super mais lâche Duo il commence à devenir bleu !  
  
Chris : Oups, sorry !  
  
Duo : De.... Rien.... Chris...  
  
Heero : Et en plus je dors avec mon Duo !!!  
  
Hina : Ouais, une idée que j'ai eu en écrivant, au départ c'était pas prévu.. allez à la prochaine, et review please ! 


	4. Note de l'auteur

Gomen nasaï mais ce n'est pas un chapitre !!  
  
Comme tout le monde le sait c'est les vacances et je pars pour tout le mois d'août. Et pire que tout je n'aurais ni internet ni ordinateur avec moi... ne taper pas l'auteur s'il vous plait !!  
  
Donc il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre d'ici fin août, je tenais à vous prévenir.  
  
Voilà pour les fics je les continuerais en vacances et dès mon retour je les tapent à l'ordi et pis hop je le met en ligne. Promis je les mettrais donc à jour dès que possible.  
  
G-boys : Ca veut dire que tu va nous laissez en paix pendant un mois ? !  
  
Hina : Heu.. non pas tout à fait puisque je continue à écrire quand même hihhi  
  
G-boys : Heu.. Hina... c'est quoi ce rire diabolique ?  
  
Hina souriant tel shinigami : Mais rien voyons !  
  
Duo : Oulà je le sens pas moi.. mais alors pas du tout, ça va encore me retomber dessus...  
  
Sur ce merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes fics, je vous adorent !  
  
Kisu et bonnes vacances !!  
  
Hina 


	5. Réveil et petit déjeuner

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre** : Reviens ( gomen j'ai rien trouvé d'autre )

**Disclaimer** :

Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?

Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !

Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !!!

Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...

Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...

Trowa : ... ( tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )

Heero : Hn ( ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )

Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!

**Genre** : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ... à vous de voir et de me le dire !

Couples : Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident à partir de maintenant, donc on a du 12 et du 21 ? Pour les autres couples, car autres couples il y a, on ne les verra pas tout de suite même si j'ai enfin réussi a me décider ! c'est un exploit ...

Réponse aux reviews :

**Kamara : **J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue ( je sais que j'aurais du mettre la suite plus tôt mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, sorry .. )

Tu aimes ma fic ? J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours, encore quelques mystères dans ce chapitre mais je devrais éclaircir quelques points dans le chapitre suivant ...

Bises Hina

_**Chapitre 4**_

**Pov de Duo**

Je me réveille doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. J'ai du oublier de fermer les rideaux hier soir, c'est certainement ça ou ils sont mal fermés. Je détourne la tête pour pouvoir me rendormir quand je rencontre un corps chaud collés à ma droite m'empêchant d'aller plus loin

Un corps chaud ?!

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux pour voir un visage encore endormi, un ange qui dors à mes côtés. C'est alors que je me souviens de la journée d'hier et de la venue d'Heero, j'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était un rêve, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout. Mais non il est bien là, à côté de moi ou devrais-je dire collé à moi ?!

Je bouge un peu pour pouvoir me relever un peu et changer de position mais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, surtout pas. Il dors si paisiblement. A bien y penser cette nuit je ne me suis pas réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé que je ne m'en souviens même plus.

J'arrive enfin à me dégager des draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de nos deux corps comme pour mieux nous protéger, je laisse un mince sourire naître sur mon visage. Il est si beau ainsi, son torse se soulève régulièrement et ses traits sont détendu par le sommeil réparateur, il ne semble pas prêt à se réveiller, c'est à la fois merveilleux et étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu dormir, il était toujours debout avant moi ou couché après, et ce n'était jamais cet air détendu et serein mais plutôt un air reposé mais sur ses gardes, jamais totalement relâché comme maintenant.

Bon si je continu à l'observer ainsi je ne cesserais jamais, un peu de courage. Je tourne la tête pour vois l'heure. Il est 6h45. Finalement je n'aurais pas beaucoup dormi mais je me sens étrangement bien, peut-être est-ce du à la présence d'Heero ? Peut-être ...

Je me lève sans faire de bruit puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant que Chris ne se réveille, chose qui ne devrais plus trop tarder vu l'heure et ce qui s'est passé hier. Tout est presque comme d'habitude, presque parce que d'habitude je ne souri pas en faisant tout cela.

**Pov de Heero**

Je me réveille doucement et je tend la main pour éteindre le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne mais je ne rencontre rien si ce n'est une place vide à mes côtés. Une place vide ?!

Puis tout me reviens rapidement, la journée d'hier, le voyage et puis Duo, Duo ...

D'ailleurs ne devrait-il pas être au lit encore ou alors est-ce moi qui est trop dormi ? Pourtant je n'en ai pas l'impression, le décalage horaire peut-être ?

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre avec une extrême lenteur pour ensuite chercher mon ange mais je ne le voit pas dans la chambre, ou est-il ? J'essaye d'entendre du bruit mais tout semble parfaitement silencieux, je commence à m'inquiéter. C'est alors que je vois l'heure, je cligne des yeux car j'ai du mal voir mais non il est bien 7h00. Si tôt et il est debout ?

Lui qui d'habitude restait au lit toute la matinée si il pouvait ... mais _ça _c'était avant, ça n'a plus l'air d'être le cas. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je n'ai même pas entendu quand il s'est levé, je dormais vraiment bien, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça, presque deux ans maintenant ...

Bon assez de souvenirs douloureux pour ce matin je crois, il vaudrais mieux que je me lève ...

**Pov de Duo**

J'entend un léger bruit provenant de ma chambre, si je n'avais pas été soldats je dirais qu'il n'y a rien mais là j'en suis sûr, _il_ doit être réveillé. Je n'ose pas l'avouer mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans tout ça mais le connaissant il ne me laissera pas m'en tirer comme ça. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir à nouveau mais qui me dit qu'il va rester, quelques jours peut-être mais après, après que fera-t-il ?

Finalement je le vois sortir de la chambre, habillé mais pas vraiment bien réveillé, pour une fois que c'est lui et pas moi ...

« 'lut ....

Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Hum...

Pas très causant le matin, hein hee-chan ?

Toi par contre tu sembles être bien réveillé, c'est louche ça ... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Heero me suit dans mon fou rire, en plus modéré mais quand même Heero rit, cela me rend plus léger et son rire est communicatif. L'atmosphère est très détendue et j'ai l'impression que ces deux années n'ont jamais existé que ce ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve, c'est mieux encore qu'avant. C'est vraiment agréable.

Soudain j'entends un raclement de gorge très peu discret, de toute façon c'est bien le but, et je cesse immédiatement de rire. Heero aussi. Nous tournons la tête dans la direction du _bruit_ pour apercevoir Chris adossé contre la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre. Il nous regarde bizarrement puis fixe Heero méchamment avant de tourner la tête vers moi pour m'interroger.

« Qui c'est ?

Bonjour aussi Chris, répondis-je sarcastiquement d'une voix froide.

Oh, suis-je bête ... bonjour Duo et ...

Heero, Heero Yui. _Sa voix est froide et lance un des fameux regard-qui-tue made in Perfect Soldier_

Moi c'est Chris mais bon tu le sais déjà je suppose ... pfff ... pardon ... »

**Pov de Heero**

Non mais pour qui il se prends de parler comme ça à Duo ?! C'est pas parce que c'est son frère qu'il a le droit de lui parler comme ça, personne n'a le droit de le faire !

Son ton est tout sauf amical puis soudain il s'excuse et change de ton, il a vraiment l'air navré, je ne comprend plus rien. Il a changer de comportement si vite, hier aussi c'était comme ça. Un moment il est froid et méchant et l'autre il semble doux comme un agneau. Comment peut-on passer si vite qu'un sentiment à l'autre ?

Je tourne mon regard vers Duo qui lui n'a pas l'air d'être étonné par tout ça. Je le voix qui se lève pour prendre une assiette qu'il met devant Chris puis va en chercher deux autres.

C'est ... le petit déjeuner ?!

Je n'arrive pas à le croire et c'est la voix de Chris qui me sors de mes pensées.

« Merci, Onii

Heu .. merci Duo mais fallais pas ..

C'est normal, mange avant que tout ne soit froid »

Mon esprit est totalement confus, il a l'air habitué à de telle chose mais tout ce que j'arrive à retenir c'est que Duo m'a préparer le petit déjeuner et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il amis tout ce que j'aime le plus. Il a préparer trois assiettes bien distinctes pour chacun d'entre nous.

Il s'est souvenu de tout ce que j'aime et me l'a préparé, même si je ne le montre pas cela me touche beaucoup qu'il s'en souvienne après tout pourquoi se souvenir de chose si futiles ?

**Pov de Duo**

Heero a l'air très surpris par tout ça mais c'est vrai que c'est à l'opposé des petit déjeuner que nous prenions tout les trois. C'est agréable même si _ces_ petite déjeuner là me manque beaucoup. Je refuse encore de l'avouer ouvertement mais ils m'ont manqués bien plus qu'ils ne le croient, je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela même si mon choix il y a deux ans était juste, même si je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider mais ça m'a fait mal de partir sans un mot, sans une explication, j'avais terriblement peur de leurs réactions mais à choisir je n'ai pas hésiter ... et je ne le regrette pas ... je regrette juste la suite ...

Je mange en silence, je suis trop pris par mes pensés et les souvenirs que je tente d'oublier mais qui m'assaillent encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser. Chris est encore pris par les évènement de la veille et je sais qu'il se demande d'où vient Heero et qui il est. Quant à Heero je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais il semble perdu dans des souvenirs lui aussi mais les siens ne sont pas sombres, je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser ...

Chris a finit son assiette et je sens que ça ne va pas tarder à commencer, c'est toujours comme ça, toujours à la même heure, toujours les mêmes gestes ou paroles ... Je vois es mains qui tremblent légèrement alors qu'il se sert un verre de jus d'orange, oui c'est pour très bientôt ...

**Pov de Heero**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout ces matins que l'on a eu tous les cinq, tout ces petits déjeuner. Dans l'ensemble c'étaient toujours les mêmes... Duo qui arrivait en dernier, pas très bien réveillé au départ puis qui se mettait à embêter Wufeï qui lui commençait à enrager contre un certain américain de notre connaissance. Quatre minimisant le « conflit » tout en parlant gaiement avec Duo, qui lui répondait avec le même entrain. Trowa qui regardait la scène d'un air détaché mais légèrement amusé tout de même. Puis moi qui me cachait derrière un masque et qui observait, maintenant je le sais j'observais surtout mon ange, j'attendais aussi le moment où Duo mettrait l'un de nous en colère. Généralement c'était Wufeï qui finissait par se lever en prenant son sabre, rouge de colère, pour poursuivre un Duo mort de rire. Tandis que Quatre riait légèrement ou souriait grandement, son fameux sourire de mère poule comme le dit Duo.

Oui ça ressemblait beaucoup à ça, une vrai famille. C'est bien à ça que ça me faisait penser. Mes amis que je considère comme mes frères et puis mon ange ... _ma famille. _

**Pov de Duo**

En voyant Heero sourire doucement, toujours pris dans ses souvenirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment superbe, comment ai-je pu vivre sans voir son sourire avant ? Simple je ne vivait pas vraiment ...

J'ai envie de garder son sourire avec moi, de le garder avec moi mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il veut lui et même si il le voulait je ne sais pas si je prendrais le risque de l'exposer... risquer de le perdre ... si je le perdais je crois que je ne le supporterais pas, ce serais trop dur ...

J'entend le bruit caractéristique d'une assiette qui casse ou plutôt que l'on a poussé à terre, dure vie que celle des assiettes .. oulà je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi moi ...

Je lève les yeux vers Chris pour le voir qui regarde l'assiette, heureusement qui était vide, qui est à ses pieds, en milles morceaux. Il la fixe d'un air absent, ça y es _ça commence._

**Pov de Heero**

Je suis tellement perdu dans les souvenirs que j'ai du temps passé près de Duo, de chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires que je laisse un petit sourire apparaître au coin de mes lèvres. C'est à chaque fois pareil dès que je met à penser à lui, à ces souvenirs là je me met à sourire doucement, son sourire m'éclaire même lorsque je le vois dans mes souvenirs.

J'aimerais le voir sourire à nouveau comme ça, je voudrais qu'il sourie toujours comme ça mais plus que tout k'aimerais que son sourire me soit destiné, à moi et personne d'autre. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'aimerais le voir me sourire tendrement, mais je ne préfère pas trop espérer, si je peux être à ses côtés en tant qu'ami au moins ... si c'est tout ce qu'il peut m'offrir alors je le prendrais volontiers tout mais pas encore ce vide en moi qu'il a :laissé en partant ...

J'entend le bruit d'une assiette violemment jeté au sol et ça me sort tout de suite de mes pensées pour tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. C'est Chris qui a brisé son assiette au sol, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Il était calme tout à l'heure ou est-ce moi qui n'ai rien vu, en tout cas il n'étais pas dans cet état là. Il semble totalement ailleurs comme si il cherchait quelque chose dans les reste de l'assiette, comme si soudainement elle avait une grande importance pour lui.

Je tourne la tête vers Duo qui a un air lasse sur le visage, le même air que quand Chris est arrivé hier et qu'il s'est mis à hurler, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe !

Duo fixe son frère comme si il attendait un quelconque signe de sa part, on dirait qu'il s'y ai préparé qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer, ce ne serait donc pas la première fois qu'il agit si étrangement.

Son comportement est si changeant que s'en es presque effrayant, presque parce que n'est pas le Soldat Parfait qui veut et qu'il en faut plus pour m'impressionner mais il a réussit à me surprendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il bouge légèrement la tête dans un mouvement de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, comme un banlancier. Il a toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol mais son mouvement ressemble vraiment à celui d'un fou qui va faire une crise ...

Il crispe ses mains. Tient je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'elles étaient parcourus de faibles tremblements, il semble vouloir les faire cesser mais elles tremblent toujours et semblent même trembler plus encore que tout à l'heure. Son visage aussi change un peu. Il était impénétrable seulement quelques instants avant mais là il se crispe un peu et il semble être légèrement contrarié.

Son mouvement de tête se fait de plus rapide puis il s'immobilise soudain et relève son visage vers Duo.

**Pov de Duo**

Il a recommencé le même manège que toute les autres fois. Je vois bien qu'il essaye d'y résister mais seul il n'y arrive que quelques minutes avant d'y céder, encore et encore. Avant je tentais de l'aider mais c'était en vain et je me suis aperçut que ça lui nuisait plus que ça ne l'aidait alors j'ai cessé et maintenant j'attends que ça commence.

C'est dur de le voir se crisper ainsi et encore plus dur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, pour le soulager un peu dans sa souffrance ... je peux juste attendre que tout commence et après je pourrais peut-être l'aider... plus le temps passe et plus c'est dur à chaque fois ...

Je le vois qui cesse son mouvement puis qui relève la tête doucement pour ensuite me fixer avec un air mécontent sur le visage.

Ca y es, ça recommence ...

_**A suivre ....**_

Hina : Voilà, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'avais d'autres fics en cours et j'avoue avoir manqué un peu d'inspiration, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est juste quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ...

Quatre : Heu ... nous on arrive quand ?

Hina : Pas tout de suite Quat, un peu de patience là c'est Duo et Heero les vedettes ...

Chris : Et moi ?

Hina : T'inquiète je t'oublie pas, on en saura d'ailleurs plus sur toi dès le prochain chapitre ...

Chris : Cool !!!

Hina : Bon, à la prochaine, laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plaie je répondrais à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Bises


	6. La crise

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre** : Reviens

**Disclaimer** :

Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?

Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !

Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !!!

Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...

Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...

Trowa : ... ( tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )

Heero : Hn ( ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )

Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!

**Genre** : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ... à vous de voir et de me le dire !

**Couples** : Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident à partir de maintenant, donc on a du 12 et du 21 ? Pour les autres couples, car autres couples il y a, on ne les verra pas tout de suite même si j'ai enfin réussi a me décider ! c'est un exploit ...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Kamara : Je suis contente que tu suives toujours ma fic et qu'elle te plaise toujours aussi . 

Qu'est-ce qui recommence ? A ça tu le sauras très bientôt. Désolé pour le retard pour updater mais je ne pouvais pas trop écrire et je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que d'updater un truc nul ... Hina

**Ruines : **La suite arrive maintenant lol !

Donc pour te faire plaisir voici une petite description de Chris, ou plutôt voici sa fiche chez les Preventers !

_Date de naissance : inconnue Age estimé : 18 ans environ_

_Cheveux : châtain, courts Yeux : Verts_

_Taille : 1m72 ( en considérant que Duo et Heero doivent faire dans les 1m75 environ )_

_Poids : 60 kg ( je sais il est maigre ! )_

_Caractère : Joyeux, enjoué et impulsif_

_Spécialité : armes blanches, combat rapproché, infiltration_

_Faiblesse : armes à feu, combat aérien_

_Armes favorites : Dague ou poignard_

J'espère que ça t'éclairera un peu sur lui, je ne peux pas en dire plus tu verra en lisant pour le reste ! Pour sa coiffure là ben courts avec des mèches qui retombent sur son front !

Voilà, à bientôt j'espère !

Hina

**Selann Yui : **Méchante j'ai pas pu lire ce que tu as écris pour l'instant ! Allez dépêche toi à le taper à l'ordi pour l 'envoyer à ta grande sœur préférée !

Hina

**Chapitre 5**

**Pov de Duo**

Ca y es, ça recommence ...

Chris garde les yeux baissés mais je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à ne plus rien contrôler, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes désormais ...

Il lève les yeux sur moi, son regard tout à l'heure si calme et doux est devenu dur et méchant. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de sa vraie personnalité, il est totalement englobé dans son besoin , son envie viscérale, même sa vois est devenue dure et pressante, elle se fait menaçante à mes oreilles quand elle s'élève soudain.

« Donne moi s'en ...

Non »

Froid, catégorique, sans détour. Ma voix et mon attitude sont pourtant en contradiction avec ce que je peux ressentir. Ma voix est déterminé, tout comme mon attitude mais au fond de moi je doute de pouvoir vraiment l'aider, lui résister pour son bien .. c'est facile à dire mais loin de l'être dans les faits ...

Je me lève à mon tour pour pouvoir le dominer par la taille. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus grand que lui mais c'est déjà ça, ça l'oblige à lever la tête pour garder son regard ancré dans le mien. Mon regard a changé aussi, il est lui aussi devenu déterminé. Je soutiens son regard puis répond à sa question muette, il en veut et m'en demande par son regard.

« Je n'en ai pas et de plus il n'y en a pas dans l'appartement ... »

Son visage se tort de rage mal contenue, sa colère transparaît dans son regard, il serre ses poings plus encore, au point de faire sortir quelques gouttes carmines de ses poings. Il me hurle qu'il en a besoin, ça je le sais très bien mais je ne peux pas. Ca me déchire le cœur de le voir dans cet état, si désemparé et désespéré. Son regard est plein de colère, d'amertume, de tristesse, de désespoir tant de sentiments dans un seul regard. J'aimerais tant pouvoir tout balayer et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai essayé et que j'essaye encore mais ... en vain. Je dois vraiment être désespéré pour parler de Dieu ... Il faut que je garde toutes ses pensées enfermées en moi, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Alors je lui répond du plus calmement et froidement que je peux

« Non »

Il me fixe comme un fou le ferait et ne répond rien, perdu dans son délire, dans son besoin. Heero n'a rien dit, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je lui expliquerais .. oui, mais plus tard ... quand ce sera passé.

Chris se met alors à rire, un rire de dément qui me glace le sang, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois j'ai presque peur de son état actuel, je le sais capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut ...

**Pov de Chris**

Il ... m'énerve ! J'en veux, maintenant ! Pourquoi garde-t-il son air froid et déterminé alors que moi je ne peux pas contrôler ma colère et ma rage !

« J'en veux ... j'en ai besoin .. pour moi, il en faut .. oui ... je ... »

La colère m'étouffe de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle monte en moi. Je ne maîtrise pus rien et les phrases que je veux dire sortant sous forme de mots incohérents les uns aux autres, formant des phrases sans queue ni tête... je suis tellement en colère, j'en ai tellement besoin ! Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que c'est un besoin vital pourtant ... pourtant lui il est le plus apte à me comprendre .. à m'aider mais il reste là ... et plus il reste là à me fixer plus ma colère monte .. je ne suis même plus capable de penser correctement ou de sortir un mot compréhensible !

**Pov de Heero**

Je ne comprends rien, j'ai l'impression de voir un film mais sans le son ce qui fait que je suis totalement perdu. Je vois bien que Chris est très mal et qu'il est dans une colère noire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, parce que Duo ne veut pas lui _en _donner, mais lui donner quoi ?

Ca doit être quelques chose d'important pour qu'il insiste tant mais en même temps quelque chose de dangereux pour que Duo refuse. Je dois bien avouer que Duo est très fort pour lui résister comme ça, à sa place, vu l'attachement qu'il a pour lui, je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais lui résister ... Si c'était Duo qui me parlais comme ça, je crois que ... je crois que je lui résisterais pas.

Cette fois le sang coule abondamment de ses mains et sa colère est telle qu'il pourrait frapper n'importe qui se trouvant sur sa route. Cette fois j'interviens, même si je ne comprends pas tout la seule chose que je comprends c'est que Duo est en danger avec son frère dans un tel état.

« Maintenant ça suffit !

Ah tient t'étais toujours là toi ?

Comme tu vois, arrête ...

Mais bien sur je vais t 'écouter sagement et t'obéir comme un petit toutou à sa mémère !

Je te demande juste de te calmer !

Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ta gueule !

Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui se passe mais je sais que tu dois te calmer !

Mais bien sur ! tu en sais des choses toi alors !

Arrête de foutre de moi veux-tu ?

Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer ?

Tu en fais de même avec moi je ne vois pas de raisons que je te vouvoie ...

Le respect peut-être ...

Ca suffit maintenant ! Chris arrête ! »

La voix de Duo m'a fait sursauter légèrement, j'étais tellement pris par cette dispute que j'en avais oublier sa présence. Cette fois il a élever la voix et cela semble troubler Chris qui s'est lui aussi arrêter de parler pour fixer Duo.

Après quelques secondes il se calme enfin et s'assoie à nouveau sur sa chaise. Toute son énergie semble l'avoir laisser tomber, sa colère s'est évanouie pour laisser la place à l'amertume. Finalement il se tourne vers moi pour m'interroger.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? On a pas besoin de toi ...

Je suis là pour Duo, juste pour Duo ... »

**Pov de Duo**

Ces mots me touchent beaucoup. Heero a ancré son regard dans le mien et me montre qu'il est là, il est là pour moi et veut m'aider. Mais sais-tu ce que tu risque à vouloir m'aider ? Serais-tu prêt à risquer beaucoup pour moi, tu es en danger ici, à vouloir rester près de moi tu pourrais y laisser la vie ... soit par _eux _soit par Chris lui-même. Ce n'est pas parce que le plus gros de la crise est passée que c'est fini, non c'est loin d'être le cas d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant la crise est passée mais je sais que tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut elles s'enchaîneront, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violente. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si tu veux m'aider, donc nous aider, Chris et moi.

Dans ces crises Chris ne distingue pas ces amis de ses ennemis, tous ceux qui veulent l'empêcher de prendre ce qu'il veut devienne ses ennemis et ceux qui lui en donne devienne très vite ses mais alors que c'est tout l'inverse. Il peux même être violent et ça je ne veux pas que tu le vois, d'un certain côté je ne veux pas que tu saches tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux ans, qu'en penseras-tu Heero ?

Qu'en penseras-tu quand tu sauras que moi aussi j'ai été comme ça ? Toi qui aura vu l'étendu d'une crise, pas une petite comme celle-ci amis une violente comme celle qui vont venir, comment me regarderas-tu après tout ça ?

Si il en est bien un que je veux éloigner de ma misérable vie c'est bien toi, je veux m'en sortir mais j'ai peur de t'entraîner avec moi si je te demande ton aide ...

**Pov de Heero**

Je vois que Duo est légèrement troublé par mes paroles, ou est-ce moi qui l'espère ? De toute façon c'est sincère, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je suis là pour lui, seulement pour lui, je ne pensais pas le trouver accompagné .. Foutue jalousie j'ai beau savoir que c'est son frère, savoir qu'il a été avec lui pendant ces deux années me rend extrêmement jaloux. Lui il a pu être là pour lui pendant ces deux ans, il a pu le voir tout le temps alors que moi je n'étais pas là pour le protéger, je sais qu'il est fort et peux se protéger seul mais j'aurais aimer être là ... et peut-être que la cicatrice qu'il a dans le dos n'aurait jamais été là, peut-être ...

Chris me fixe toujours avec ce regard à la fois sur et perdu, c'est déconcertant de voir des sentiments si intenses et si contradictoires dans un même regard.

« On s'est débrouiller tout seul pendant ces deux ans, tu n'as rien à faire là, tu devrais partir !

Heero restera car je le veux .... Enfin si tu le veux aussi .... »

Il veut .. que je reste ?! Il avait l'air déterminé à ce que je reste, alors bien sur je resterais avec toi mon ange, si tu me le demande je ferais tout pour toi ... si tu veux que je reste alors je resterais, je resterais avec toi et pour toi.

Chris semble étonné et en colère pendant quelques instants puis me fixe de nouveau avec un petit sourire qui ne me plaît pas, amis alors pas du tout ...

« Bien ... alors donne moi en ! »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il réclame depuis tout à l'heure. J'entends Duo soupirer, apparemment il s'attendais à ce qu'il en demande encore ...

« Te donner quoi ?

Tu vois, tu en sais rien, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'a été notre vie depuis 2 ans. Elle se résume à ça : un petit enfer personnel. Oui un enfer ! et perso le truc, la grande classe quoi !! »

Il se met de nouveau à rire comme un dément alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ou sans le vouloir ? Qui sait. Il rit de plus en plus fort alors Duo le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer. Chris se débat beaucoup, donnant des coups à Duo, qui ne bronche même pas, puis finit par se calmer en voyant que rien ne fera lâcher prise à Duo.

Tout à coup son attitude change encore pour redevenir celle d'un petit garçon terrifier qui sanglote convulsivement dans les bras de son aîné et répétant la même phrase en boucle, tel un disque rayé : « Je ne veux pas ». C'est touchant de voir à quel point Duo tient à lui et réciproquement. Je vois Duo resserrer son emprise sur lui pour qu'il se calme un peu. La voix de Duo s'élève alors, douce et magnifique, il chante :

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps _

_Effleuré cent fois son visage _

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes _

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes _

_Parfois je les dessine encore _

_Elle fait partie de moi_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse _

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence _

_Un vertige puis le silence _

_Je veux juste une dernière danse _

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas ma faute _

_La flèche a traversé ma peau _

_C'est une douleur qui se garde _

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal _

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard _

_Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare _

_Au long voyage _

_Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien _

_J'ai reçu de ses mains _

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme _

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme _

_Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire _

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire _

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie _

_Dernière Danse ( Kyo )_

C'est une vieille chanson d'avant les colonies, elle est magnifique mais tellement triste et pourtant elle apaise Chris immédiatement. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle cet effet sur lui mais Duo devait savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça, d'ailleurs il a une voix magnifique, douce et enchanteresse.

Je baisse la tête. Cependant les paroles de Chris résonnent encore dans ma tête. C'est vrai que je ne sais rien de ce qui a bien pu se produire durant ces deux longues années. Et à en croire les propos de Chris ou la cicatrice de Duo ça aurait été un enfer.

Tu as du énormément souffrir Duo, je n'ai penser qu'à moi en venant ici, je suis réaliste, je suis venu par pur égoïsme. Je suis venu pour te ramener à la maison, je n'ai pas penser à tout ce qui avait pu t'arriver durant notre séparation. Nous avons vécu certes amputé d'un de nos amis, voir plus pour moi, mais nous vivions bien et on ne peux pas qualifier notre vie d'enfer. Pour moi ce fut terrible et douloureux mais qu'est-ce qu'à du être ta vie ?

Eloigné de nous comme nous étions éloigné de toi, vivant sur la pire colonie, même après la fin de guerre L2 est restée la plus pauvre et la pire colonie qui soit. Mon seul réconfort est que tu n'était pas seul mais vu l'état instable de ton frère je doute qu'il est pu être d'une grande aide pour toi.

C'était différent pour nous car nous nous avions mutuellement pour nous soutenir et continuer dans l'espoir de te trouver. Mais toi ?

Et puis la question que je redoute le plus de me pose désormais : as-tu besoin de moi dans ta vie ? Ai-je ma place ici moi qui ne sais rien de ta nouvelle vie ??

Je ne peux pas y répondre mais une chose est sûre, si tu as vécu un enfer jusque là je ne te laisserais pas seul, pas cette fois. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te protéger et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je vais rester, au moins être ton ami si je ne peux être plus.

Le protéger, rester pour Duo, juste pour Duo...

Je relève la tête et fixe Duo qui tient toujours Chris étroitement serré dans es bras, j'essaie de ne pas penser que je donnerais tout pour être à sa place, dans les bras de Duo, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça alors je chasse cette idée de ma tête, la rangeant dans un coin de mon esprit.

Brusquement je vois avec horreur Chris remuer fortement et donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Duo. Ce dernier se pli un peu sous le coup de la douleur mais garde Chris dans ses bras, le tenant fermement enlacé. Il relève la tête qu'il avait précédemment baissé lors de l'impact et regarde Chris qui semble à la fois désemparé et furieux. Duo parle alors, difficilement mais fermement :

« Tiens...bon...

Je...besoin...donne...moi

Non !

J'en ... ai .. besoin ...

Non ... ça te détruis

M'en fout, j'en ai besoin pour vivre ...

Non tu as besoin pour mourir ... »

Besoin pour mourir ? Je crois .. que j'en compris ... ce besoin qu'il a et cette dualité dans son comportement .. cette colère et en même temps cette culpabilité ... sa violence puis son calme ... un tel comportement, je l'ai pourtant déjà vu, J m'avait prévenu de ce genre d'effet ... un état de manque ... un manque de drogue ...

_A suivre ..._

Hina : Ah j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre !!

Heero **sortant son gun d'on ne sait o**: pourquoi Duo a été frappé ?

Hina : euh .... **se cachant derrière Quatre** ... c'est la faute à Chris pas la mienne !

Chris : et c'est toi l'auteur !

Hina : Ouais ... mais bon Duo a dit qu'il voulais que tu restes, non ?

Duo **rouge comme une tomate** : oui ... c'est vrai

Heero **regardant Duo** : tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Duo **lui sautant au cou, Heero devenant alors tomate-man** : Viiiii !!!

Hina : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller avant que Heero ne décide encore de me tuer ... ah oui et review please !!


	7. note de l'auteur : important

Note de l'auteur : important

Voilà je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aurait aucuns chapitres, d'aucunes de mes fics en cours avant la semaine prochaine, je devais les mettre à jour cette semaine normalement. Mon oncle vient de décédé et je n'ai donc pas l'esprit à écrire maintenant, je préfère ne rien écrire pour l'instant.

La semaine prochaine je les mettrait à jour promis, j'espère que vous me comprenez.

A bientôt, Hina Maxwell


	8. sentiments réciproques ?

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre** : Reviens

**Disclaimer** :

Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?

Duo : Viiiii !! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !

Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii !! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !!!

Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave ...

Hina : Mais .. mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où ... pff ... ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi !! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh ...

Trowa : ... ( tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )

Heero : Hn ( ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )

Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !!!

**Genre** : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop ... à vous de voir et de me le dire !

**Couples** : Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident à partir de maintenant, donc on a du 12 et du 21 ? Pour les autres couples, car autres couples il y a, on ne les verra pas tout de suite même si j'ai enfin réussi a me décider ! c'est un exploit ...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Kamara : **Voilà la suite ... Pour ce qui d'en savoir plus ça vient petit à petit et comme tu dis on commence de plus en plus à comprendre ... J'espère que la suite te plaira .... Kisu !

**Onarluca : **Désolé pour le retard qu'à pris ce chapitre, les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos et je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le souhaitais .... Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ...

**Chris52 : **Merci ta review m'a beaucoup plu ... J'ai choisit ce prénom pour le frère de Duo car je l'adore alors je me suis dit : ce sera celui-là et pas un autre lol !

Sinon je ne peux pas trop te dévoiler tout ce qui va se passer mais je peux te garantir que le couple Duo/Heero va se former ... je ne peux pas te dire quand mais c'est certain !

Pour Chris et bien ... tu verras bien !

**Celia-san : **Kikoo p'tite sœur ! Je suis sadique autant que tu l'es très chère ... bon peut-être un peu plus mais c'est tout .... Quand au passé de Duo ça va se préciser de plus en plus ...

Allez Bisous !

**Karedwen : **Ah là là tout le monde me pose des questions sur Duo mais je ne peux pas le dire tout de suite ... je comprend que tu n'es pas toujours le temps de laisser une review, c'est parfois mon cas également ...

**Iriachan : **Voilà la suite ... à bientôt j'espère ...

**Ruines : **Merci pour ton soutient ... voilà donc la suite avec un peu de retard ...

Chapitre 6 

**Pov de Heero**

Comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt, son caractère changeant, sa colère, son besoin... tout indiquait un manque flagrant de drogue ...

Je savais que la vie sur L2 était dure et que celle de Duo depuis ces deux ans n'avait pas dû être facile je ne pensais pas à une telle chose ... Je sais à quel point il est dur de sortir de cet engrenage, une fois que l'on commence à prendre de la drogue, à cet instant là, on est foutu ... On peux s'en sortir mais c'est très difficile ... Chris en est la preuve ...

Depuis combien de temps cela se produit-il ? Combien de crises comme celle-là y a-t-il eu ? Pour en être arrivé à être violent que vous est-il arrivé ?

La scène qui se joue devant moi me rend à la fois triste et envieux... J'envie cette complicité, cette confiance, cette intimité qu'il partagent mais je ne peux pas rester insensible au désespoir qui se dégage d'eux.

Duo est le dernier rempart avant que Chris n'est plus aucun contrôle ... Malgré sa volonté je ne sais pas si il pourra aider son frère, dans l'état dans lequel il est cela semble un projet impossible ... un tel niveau de dépendance, le soldat en moi me dit qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'en sorte et pourtant je préfère croire qu'il s'en sortira ... Je ne le connais pas mais c'est le frère de Duo, il est le frère de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je sais que si il ne s'en sort pas très vite c'est le mort qui l'attend et alors Duo souffrira et ça je ne le veux pas ...

Il semble que la crise soit tout de même passer car Chris est de nouveau calme et semble même s'être endormi, c'est le mieux pour l'instant mais à son réveil ...

Pov de Duo 

C'est fini .. du moins pour l'instant. Il s'est endormi, comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque crise qu'il fait, c'est la même routine pratiquement tout les matins ...

J'ai au moins réussi à ce qu'il ne prenne rien ce matin mais je ne peux pas le garder enfermer ici et si il sort la première chose qu'il fera c'est aller se chercher de la drogue ... si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce jour-là ... si seulement elle était encore en vie alors tout serait différent ...

Bon il ne faut pas que je le laisse dormir dans cette position sinon bonjour le réveil ... heureusement qu'il n'est pas très lourd ainsi je peux facilement le transporter dans sa chambre. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'expliquer la situation à Heero, je crois que c'était assez claire et qu'il a comprit ...

Maintenant reste à savoir ce que je vais lui dire, je ne peux pas tout lui dire, lui parler de la mission, de ce qui s'est passé ... oui peut-être mais il reste tout de même des éléments dont je ne peux pas lui parler ... ou plutôt dont je ne veux pas lui parler ... pas maintenant, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le dire de vive voix et puis c'est déjà beaucoup en deux jours à peine.

De toute façon il semble totalement perdu dans ses pensées ...

Pov de Heero 

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas le silence mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de voir, à tout ce que cela implique ...

Premièrement j'ai retrouver Duo mais il avait des problèmes, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas qui étaient ces types ...

Deuxièmement Duo a un frère qui se drogue et une cicatrice qu'il a eu il y a à peu près un an ... mais je ne sais pas non plus qui lui a faite ...

Et dernièrement on lui a manqué, je sais c'est bien moins important par rapport à ce que j'ai découvert avant mais savoir que je lui ai manqué même un peu me rassure ...

Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé vivre tout ça seul, enfin il y avait son frère mais comme je ne sais pas depuis quand il est dans un tel état je ne sais pas trop si sa présence à été un bien ou un mal. Il est hors de question qu'il soit seul à nouveau, je refuse de les laisser, de le perdre encore... J'espère qu'il acceptera ma présence dans cet appartement avec eux deux ...

Je t'en prie Duo laisse moi t'aider ...

Pov de Duo 

Heero semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées alors je le laisse réfléchir en paix et vais ramasser les dégâts que vient de faire Chris durant sa crise ...

Il n'y a pas grand chose à ranger mais j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude de tout nettoyer immédiatement, ainsi que de tout ranger ... Je me demande si les habitudes de propreté et rangement absolu d'Hee-chan n'ont pas déteint sur moi finalement ... Si Quat-chan voyais que mon appartement n'est pas en total désordre mais qu'il est rangement et parfaitement propre, il dirait qu'on m'a fait un lavage de cerveau ... Comme j'aimerais être à nouveau aux temps où nous étions tout les cinq dans une énième demeure de Quatre, les courses-poursuites avec Wufeï, les disputes gentillettes avec Heero, les fous rire avec Quatre et la compréhension de Trowa face à tout ça ...

Je ne regrette pas et n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir retrouvé mon frère mais j'aurais préféré que tout se passe mieux, j'aurais aimé le présenter à mes amis mais dans son état c'est impossible ... bon allez Duo assez déprimé il serait tant de finir de ranger.

Alors que j'allais attrapé un bout d'assiette cassée dans le remus-ménage une main l'attrape avant moi. Je me tourne pour apercevoir Heero qui m'aide à ranger, le tout en silence ...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tout est ranger, nettoyer ... et durant cette période pas un seul mot n'a été échangé... je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça, j'ai peur de se qu'il peut en penser en fait ...

Ma blessure, la drogue, mon départ ... ce n'est pas facile à accepter je le sait et si il a du mal je ne lui en voudrais pas ...

Et enfin il parle pour me poser la question qui semble lui brûler les lèvres depuis un quart d'heure ...

« Depuis quand Chris se drogue ? »

Même si je m'y attendais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tressaillir, tout à rapport avec ses deux dernières années mais pas seulement ... si seulement elle était en vie ...

« Ca a rapport avec ces deux dernières années ... tout est lié à notre mission ... cela fait maintenant un an qu'elle a pris fin et ...

Un an ?! »

My God il est a l'air furieux et triste à la fois .. c'est un drôle de mélange mais je le comprend, pour lui il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que je ne les ai pas contacté ... un an sans les contacter alors que j'en avais la possibilité à tout instant ...

« Alors nous on te cherchais pendant tout ce temps alors que toi tu avais la possibilité de nous contacter mais tu n'as rien fait ... pas même un signe pour nous dire que tu étais vivant ... rien !!!

Hee...

Non ! Tu te rends compte qu'on se demandais même si tu étais encore vivant ! Mais merde on s'inquiétait ! Je m'inquiétait comme un fou pour toi et tu n'as rien dit, rien fait ... on compte donc si peu pour toi ? ... je compte si peu pour toi ? »

Alors là je suis complètement sonné ... il croit qu'il n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux ? Oh Heero comme tu te trompes, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi je crois que tu fuirais ... tu m'a tellement manqué que la douleur morale en était presque physique ... ces deux ans loin de toi furent un enfer pour moi, je sais que tu t'es inquiéter pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas, pardon Heero mais je ne pouvais pas et je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je le peux ...

« Heero, tu comptes pour moi... plus que tu ne le crois ... sois en sûr mais ...

Mais ? Dis moi Duo, explique moi, pourquoi, dis moi tout, explique moi ... »

Il semble si vulnérable ainsi, j'imagine ce qu'à du être cette angoisse, ne pas savoir si une personne auquel on tient est en vie ou bien morte, si elle va bien, si elle a des problèmes ou si tout simplement elle ne veut plus de nous. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je ne supporte de te voir comme ça d'autant plus que je sais que j'en suis en grande partie responsable, je t'en prie je ne peux pas tout te dire. C'est pénible pour tout les deux mais je ne peux pas tout te dire tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas le seul concerner et donc je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler le passé des autres ...

Je m'approche lentement de lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter si il ne veut pas que j'approche mais non il reste là à me regarder, il semble totalement perdu. Cette fois c'est moi qui ne comprend pas sa détresse, ce pourrait-il que je lui ai manqué à ce point ?

Je l'attire tout doucement dans mes bras, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il semble si désemparé que s'en est effrayant. Je referme mes bras sur son corps, le tenant étroitement serré. Je peux sentir son souffle qui caresse la peau sensible de mon cou et son cœur battre irrégulièrement comme en échos à ce que fait le mien.

Je passe une main rassurante dans son dos, je crois que la tension de deux années de recherche et d'inquiétude vient d'éclater et qu'il a besoin de calme et d'être rassurer. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire mais je sens qu'il s'apaise un peu ...

« Calme toi Hee-chan ... je suis désolé vraiment désolé ... »

J'ai chuchoté ses mots, ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il a entendu, après tout c'était le soldat parfait. Je me sens si bien alors qu'il est dans mes bras, totalement abandonné à mon étreinte, sans protester, peut-être qu'il est trop perdu pour réaliser la portée de mon geste mais en tout cas il ne proteste pas ...

J'ai presque honte de sentir un tel bien-être alors que lui semblait si mal, et c'est à cet instant précis que je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me sentir bien si je ne suis pas dans es bras. Il est le seul qui peut tout me faire oublier, il suffit juste d'un geste, d'un regard ou d'un mot de sa part pour que je me sentes vivre ...

C'est terrible de réaliser que sans sa chaleur à lui j'aurais toujours froid, que sans sa présence c'est comme si je ne vivais plus ... quand il n'est pas là je ne fais que survivre, sans lui je ne suis rien. Je savais à quel point mes sentiments étaient forts mais je n'avais jamais pris la peine de les analyser complètement, je n'en ai jamais eu le temps à vrai dire, pour moi il n'y a pas encore eu la paix ...

Et pourtant je pourrais jurer maintenant que tout va bien, puisqu'il est là dans mes bras. Mais je sais que c'est juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour un « ami », un « ami cher » oui peut-être mais sans cela je sais que ce ne serait pas possible. Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime et ça fait mal de l'admettre, très mal.

Oh bien sur il a été gentil avec moi depuis hier et on a parlé, du passé principalement, amis on a parlé comme de bon vieux ami et c'est tout. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, nous sommes amis, je compte à ses yeux, son état en est la preuve mais de là à ce qu'il éprouve ce que moi je ressens pour lui il y a un grand pas ... un trop grand pas ...

« Si je ne vous ai pas contacté c'est que même si la mission était terminée tout n'était pas finie ... non loin de là ... »

A ces mots il relève son visage vers moi et je vois dans son regard qu'il est apaisé ... Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là Heero sinon je ne répond plus de rien ...

Maismaismais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il ... m'embrasse ?!

My God je dois rêver ... alors si c'est un rêve alors ne me réveiller pas ...

Pov de Heero 

Quand il me dit que cela fait déjà un an que sa mission est terminée je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'arrêter. Un an et il n'a donné aucune nouvelle. Sans même réfléchir plus longtemps je lui balance toute l'inquiétude que l'on a eu, que j'ai eu ... tout ce que j'ai bien pu éprouver, tout les scénario qui ont défilé sans cesse dans mon esprit pendant ces deux années d'absence.

Un doute affreux s'est emparer de moi : je ne comptais donc pas à ses yeux ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que j'avais pu ressentie, je sais très bien que sa vie n'avait pas été facile mais juste un mot pour dire qu'il allait bien, pour que notre angoisse cesse ... mais il n'avait rien fait ... rien du tout .. je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, l'empêchant même de s'expliquer tant que je n'avais pas finit ...

Il semble un peu surpris par ma colère mais si il savait à quel point je me suis inquiéter, j'ai même rêvé de nombreuses fois à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver, le tout englobant la mort bien sur ... Les rêves ou je le voyait mort était les pires, avec ceux où il nous avait oublié et se foutait royalement de moi ... cela faisait mal aussi ... très mal ...

J'ai même finit par craquer ... par le supplier de me donner ne serais-ce qu'une explication, je voulais savoir pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, il avait beau me dire qu'il tenait à moi cela ne me suffisait pas, il me fallais en savoir plus ...

Et puis je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi, lentement comme si il pensait que j'allais m'enfuir, ou peut-être même le fuir, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre intention. Non tout ce que je vois c'est que tu t'approches de moi mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je te fais pitié peut-être ?

Oui ça doit être ça.

Il m'attire dans ses bras. Je m'y sens si bien que j'aimerais y rester toute ma vie. Je sais que c'est lui et pas un autre que j'aime et aimerais toute ma vie, même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas ce n'est pas grave, tant que je peux être près de toi. Si on peux avoir d'autres instants comme celui-ci alors ça me va.

Ma tête est dans son cou, et je peux sentir son cœur qui bat, aussi irrégulièrement que le mien apparemment. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il semble lui aussi si troublé. C'est vrai que moi j'ai laissé tomber toute la tension que j'ai accumulé ces deux dernières années, je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ..

Mais je n'ai pas la force d'entendre la réponse, même si il dit tenir à moi est-ce qu'il tient à moi comme je tiens à lui ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ? Je n'ai jamais été doué avec mes sentiments alors pour juger des sentiments des autres c'est encore pire, surtout toi Duo ... Je n'ai jamais réussi à lire en toi, je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de mes sentiments ou parce que tu cachais très bien tes véritables sentiments ... peut-être un peu des deux ?

Je sens sa main qui me caresse le dos. Ca me détend et en même temps je sens que si je reste comme ça plus longtemps je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire une chose que je regretterais ...

Il me murmure qu'il est désolé, il me demande de me calmer et sa marche. Son étreinte me réconforte même si j'ai envie de l'embrasser ... la peau de son cou est si proche de mes lèvres, j'ai tellement envie de savoir si elle aussi douce qu'elle le paraît mais je ne dois pas ... Je ne veux pas tout gâcher ... Pourtant quand il a parlé j'ai bien ressentis de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et autre chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ...

Il me garde dans ses bras sans parler, juste en caressant mon dos de sa main. Je n'ai pas envie que ça cesse mais sa voix me rappelle à la dure réalité ...

Il me donne enfin une explication mais elle n'est que partielle ... je relève la tête et croise son regard. Il est si intense que j'en frissonne ... comment est-ce que je peux résister à un tel regard ?

Simple je ne résiste pas. Je me perd un instant dans son regard puis je ne peux vraiment plus résister à son regard, son étreinte, sa main qui me caresse le dos, les battements de son cœur contre le mien, tout ... Duo, juste Duo ... Il ne reste que lui dans mon esprit et je fais ce que je rêve de faire depuis très longtemps ... je l'embrasse.

Je ne pense à rien d'autre, lui et juste lui ... Il a l'air surpris, j'ai peur qu'il ne me rejette .. oh bien sur Duo est quelqu'un ouvert d'esprit mais qu'il me dise que ce n'est pas réciproque me fais peur ... alors je profite de ce qui sera certainement le seul baiser que nous auront jamais.

Mais au lieu de me repousser comme je le pensais il répond à mon baiser.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est un rêve, un rêve merveilleux ...

Notre baiser est d'abord doux, tendre, puis il devient passionné et fiévreux, passionné. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Là non plus je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, je ne sais pas comment faire ... Duo doit sentir que je ne suis pas habitué car il prend la direction du baiser, on dirait bien que j'ai un espoir, un grand espoir ...

Nous nous arrêtons au bruit de quelqu'un qui tousse assez peu discrètement, de toute façon le but était qu'il se fasse remarquer ...

Nous tournons la tête pour voir Chris qui nous sourit tendrement. Il semble totalement différent de celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ou hier. Non là ce n'est plus le drogué en manque c'est juste Chris, le vrai Chris. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Duo comme ça, avec un sourire bienveillant ...

« Je crois que ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de cas c'est félicitation, non ?

Hum ... Oui. »

Duo semble un peu gêné et me regarde comme pour que j'approuve ces dires. Je lui souris tendrement puis resserre mes bras autour de son cou pour me lové dans ses bras.

Chris sourit un peu plus.

« Heero... prend soin de mon grand frère sinon je t'explose, c'est clair ?

Hn. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je l'aime. »

Duo me regarde les yeux exorbités, oui je l'aime et n'ai pas peur de le dire ... pourvu qu'il réponde ...

« I love you Hee-koi »

Il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille puis m'embrasse tendrement. J'entend à peine le rire cristallin de Chris avant qu'il ne referme la porte pour « nous laisser en paix » comme il dit puis je plonge totalement dans le baise de Duo. Seul Duo compte.

Finalement Chris n'est pas si mal ... mais il reste encore beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler tout les trois mais pour l'instant je veux me consacrer à _mon petit ami ... _

A suivre ... 

**Hina : **Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois ... et le couple Duo/Heero est enfin formé ...

**Heero et Duo : **Pas trop tôt ...

**Hina : **Et encore vous avez de la chance normalement cela ne devait pas du tout se faire là mais j'ai pas pu résister quand Duo prend Heero dans ses bras ... c'était trop mimi alors voilà ! vous allez pas vous en plaindre ?

**Duo : **Nous ? Non pas du tout ! On est enfin ensemble alors ... yatta !

**Hina : **mais j'ai pas dit que vous étiez au bout de vos peines ...

**Heero : **Tu fais encore du mal à Duo-chan et omae wo korosu !

**Hina : **Ok ... bon ben moi je vais y aller avant de me faire tuer .. ils sont jamais content ces persos ! ... allez Reviews please !


	9. Désolé

Coucou à tous !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Mais voilà le bac approche ainsi que le bac blanc, les devoirs s'enchaînent et je n'ai plus le temps nécessaire pour écrire …

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant quelques semaines je pense, j'essayerais d'écrire pendant les vacances et après le bac blanc, ça me détendras d'écrire après tout ça .

Voilà c'était juste pour vous dire que j'aurais du retard ( beaucoup T.T ) mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous oublie ou que j'oublie mes fics, je posterais dès que possible ; j'ai même déjà en tête quelques idées de suite et de nouvelles fics ou one shot …

Encore désolé, prions pour que la fin de l'année scolaire arrive vite et que je puisse me mettre a fond dans mes fics !

A bientôt

Hina


	10. Révélations

**Auteur** : Hina Maxwell

**Titre** : Reviens

**Disclaimer** :

Hina : Je suis obligé de le dire ?

Duo : Viiiii ! Allez c'est pas si dur à dire quand même !

Hina les larmes aux yeux : Siii ! Bon allez j'y vais... non je peux pas !

Quatre, lui donnant un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes : allez, allez c'est pas si grave …

Hina : Mais .. Mais .. bon ok, pose ce flingue Heero, se tourne vers Heero qui la vise avec son petit chouchou qu'il sort d'on ne sait où … pff … ok .. les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas moi ! Bouh .. c'est pas justeuh …

Trowa : … ( tu nous as emprunté pour ta fic c'est déjà bien ! )

Heero : Hn ( ouais mais nous fait pas souffrir )

Hina avec un grand sourire qui concurrence celui de Shinigami : Moi, vous faire souffrir ? Jamais !

**Genre** : Yaoi c'est sur mais pour le reste je sais pas trop … à vous de voir et de me le dire !

**Couples** : Je crois que c'est plus qu'évident à partir de maintenant, donc on a du 1+2 et du 2+1 ? Pour les autres couples, car autres couples il y a, on ne les verra pas tout de suite même si j'ai enfin réussi a me décider ! c'est un exploit …

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Gayana : **Merci pour tes compliments . J'ai eu du mal avec la succession des povs mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour rendre l'esprit de ce chapitre, contente que ça t'es plue.

Je m'excuse de l'immense retard que cette fic à prise … Mais j'ai en tête quelques autres fics aussi et je pense pouvoir terminer celle-ci bientôt, enfin j'espère si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs ° .. Kisu Hina

**Selann Yui : **Et oui tu ne rêve pas, un nouveau chapitre ! Ca m'aura pris du temps mais bon il est bien là …

A plus Imôto, ta oné-san

**Kamara62 : **Kikoo, je sais que la fic traîne un peu mais c'était pour mieux développer la relation entre Duo et Heero, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble ça devrait avancer un peu plus … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, bises Hina

**Raziel : **T'inquiète je ne vous ai pas oublier, je me remet à fond dans gundam maintenant que j'ai un plus de temps et que mes fics d'Harry Potter sont à jour …

A bientôt Hina

**Onarluca : **Lol .. merci pour ta review … maintenant que le bas blanc est passé je peux me remettre à mes fics et avoir l'esprit un peu moins encombré … j'espère que la suite va te plaire … Hina

**Dans les dialogues les lettres en majuscule marquent le changement de la personne qui parle, désolé mais ffnet refuse de mettre les tirets, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé ... **

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations**

**Pov d'Heero**

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Nous n'avons pas bougé du salon depuis que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments.

« Hee-chan ?

**H**um …

**O**n devrais peut-être aller ailleurs que dans le salon …

**E**t où ?

**D**ans ma chambre »

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il m'entraîne doucement vers sa chambre. Il me lâche pour aller fermer la porte tandis que je m'assoie sur le lit. Je sais que nous avons à parler mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Nous avons deux années à rattraper, deux longues années …

Duo s'approche de moi lentement avec un petit sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il s'arrête juste devant moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour le sentir près de moi, je me sens si bien comme ça …

Ses yeux pétillent de joie te d'amour mêlée tandis qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est qu'un simple contact comme pour se prouver qu'on ne rêve pas, puis l'échange se fait plus tendre, plus passionné et il demande l'accès à ma bouche ce que je m'empresse de lui donner.

Je bascule en arrière sur le lit, l'entraînant avec moi sans pour autant rompre le baiser et il s'installe confortablement sur moi. Mes mains cherchent un accès à sa peau et le trouvent en se faufilant sous son tee-shirt, je peux ainsi caresser son dos, le sentir plus proche de moi, toujours plus proche …

Le baiser prend fin lorsque le manque d'air devient vital. Il me sourit tendrement alors que ses mains cherchent à me retirer mon haut, je me redresse légèrement pour ce faire. Un fois mon haut retiré et jeter sans ménagement à travers de la chambre Duo reprend mes lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné encore.

Je n'arrive plus à penser consciemment. Tout ce qui compte ensuite c'est Duo, Duo allongé sur moi, Duo en moi, le bonheur suprême, juste Duo …

**Pov de Duo**

Heero dors tout contre moi, il est si paisible comme ça …

Je t'aime tellement my Angel …

Je sais que nous aurions du discuter mais nous avons déjà perdu deux ans, nous n'allions pas perdre encore du temps mais maintenant je vais devoir tout t'expliquer, j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre my Angel …

**Pov d'Heero**

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai fais un rêve magnifique, j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Duo et il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait puis nous avions fait l'amour …

« Bien dormi my Angel ? »

Minute là …

Je relève la tête pour tomber sur Duo qui me regarde tendrement, je suis niché tout contre lui et il a passé un bras autour de ma taille. Ce n'étais pas un rêve, kyah, je suis le plus heureux des hommes

Je me relève pour l'embrasser et il répond à mon baiser en resserrant son étreinte sur moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

Je mets fin au baiser et me cale contre lui, il faut quand même qu'on est cette conversation, je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi il n'est pas revenu plus tôt.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse, l'entoure de mes bras pour le garder plus près de moi. Je sens sa main qui caresse mes cheveux, j'ai rêvé de ce moment tant et tant de fois que tout me paraît irréel, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de voir que tout n'était qu'un rêve.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve …

**D**ans ce cas je rêve aussi et que personne ne vienne nous réveiller

**… T**enshi ?

**H**um …

**R**aconte-moi, s'il et plait .. je … je dois savoir … »

Il soupire puis se relève un peu pour se mettre en position assise brisant ainsi notre étreinte. Dès qu'il est installé je viens me caler à nouveau contre lui, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas rester plus d'une minute séparer de lui, je suis déjà rester deux ans loin de lui que maintenant la moindre minute est un supplice.

Il entoure à nouveau ma taille nue de ses bras, il semble réfléchir un instant puis commence son récit.

**Pov de Duo**

Je ne sais pas si peux tout lui raconter mais je vais néanmoins lui dire tout ce qui me concerne, Chris décidera si oui ou non Heero doit savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé.

« Bien … En fait comme tu le sais déjà j'ai été contacter par mon frère après la fête, je n'ai d'abord par cru que c'était lui, il était mort après tout … Bref quand j'ai été sûr et certain que c'était bien mon frère j'ai été fou de joie mais il avait des problème, de sérieux problème. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait pour me retrouver mais nous devions écourter nos retrouvailles, j'étais encore un soldat et les Preventers m'ont assignés une mission.

Je devais venir sur L2 pour y retrouver Chris qui s'était infiltré dans un réseau de drogue. Ma mission était de l'infiltrer à mon tour pour l'aider à détruire ce même réseau. La mission en soi n'étais pas très compliquée, une infiltration, quelques vols de documents et aider à quelques prises en flagrants délits, rien de bien difficile.

Attends, je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Pourquoi deux ans si la mission était si simple. Et bien comme toujours la mission n'étais pas si simple qu'il n'y paraissait. D'abords le réseau était bien plus grand que prévu, c'était le principal réseau de drogue de tout L2.

**L**es « Dragons Rouges » ?

**O**ui. Comme tu le sais ce ne sont pas des petits dealers. Détruire le réseau n'a pas été si facile, ils étaient partout. C'est vrai que quand je suis arrivé l'organisation était déjà en train de perdre son autorité sur la colonie et quelques dirigeants étaient en taule mais ils étaient tout de même nombreux. Ensuite, après un an d'investigation, d'espionnage, d'infiltration et d'arrestation, Chris et moi avons pu mener le « dernier assaut ». Malheureusement, là encore, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il y eu des morts de leur côté mais aussi du notre …

**D**es Preventers ?

**P**as seulement … d'autres aussi … désolé Hee-chan mais je n'aime pas en parler et puis cela ne concerne pas mon passé mais plutôt celui de Chris … Peut-être qu'il voudras bien que je t'en parle mais pour l'instant je ne préfère pas en parler.

C'est là d'ailleurs que je me suis pris cette foutue balle. Mais comme je guéris vite et que j'ai de bons réflexes j'ai éviter le pire. Je me suis mis un peu sur le côté pour essayer de me protéger et la balle n'a donc que légèrement frôlé ma colonne vertébrale. Cela m'a valu deux semaines de coma. A mon réveil je me sentais plutôt pâteux et les médecins ont dit que c'était un miracle que je soit réveillé si vite malheureusement j'étais … j'étais paralysé.

**P**aralysé ? Mais tu ne m'en a rien dit et si …

**N**on, il n'y a aucun risque maintenant. Tu vois bien que mes côtes sont déjà guérie d'hier, je te l'ai dit je guéri vite. Les premiers temps furent c'est vrai difficile mais aujourd'hui tout va bien. Je n'aime pas trop parler de cette période de ma vie. Chris était devenu un drogué, lui qui voulais tant ne jamais en être un. Je retrouvais mes capacités mais avec lenteur et ce n'était pas sans douleur … J'ai moi aussi commis des erreurs pendant cette période … Ce n'est que quand j'ai été guéri, de tout … Cela fait seulement quelques mois Heero que je suis guéri, je savais que je devais vous donner de mes nouvelles mais c'était trop tôt et puis certains dragons rouges étaient toujours présents sur L2.

Je ne voulais pas vous mêlez à toute cette histoire. C'est encore dangereux par ici et puis Chris … et bien pour lui tu as vu … j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas, il est des choses qu'on ne peut oublier et c'est ce qui se passe avec Chris … Parfois il essaye, il essaye vraiment de s'en sortir mais c'est vain tant qu'il n'aura pas régler certaines choses, tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté …

Voilà ce qui s'est passé Heero, quand je t'ai vu hier j'ai eu envie de tout te dire et en même temps je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça et prendre le risque de te voir blesser ou pire tuer. Je ne l'aurais pas supporter, je ne le supporterais pas …

**I**l ne m'arrivera rien Duo, ni à moi, ni aux autres … Je t'aime Duo et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois …

**J**e t'aime Hee-chan … »

**Fin du pov**

Duo resserra sa prise sur Heero tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Pendant ce temps Chris était toujours dans sa chambre, une photo encadrée d'une jeune fille à la main. Elle sourit à l'objectif et retient ses mèches blondes d'une main alors que l'autre fait un signe à celui qui prend la photo. Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'ambre et pétillent de joie, on peut voir qu'elle heureuse rien que dans son sourire. Elle semble jeune, 16 ou 17 ans tout au plus.

Le sourire de Chris s'agrandit en la contemplant. Malgré la tristesse de son regard il sourit, comme pour lui sourire à elle. Il contemple les vestiges d'un passé douloureux mais qui eu ses parts de joie, de la joie comme elle l'incarne encore.

Soudain sa voix s'élève pour briser le silence.

« Maintenant qu'Onii est entre de bonnes mains il va pourvoir être heureux mais si je reste … si je reste il ne le sera pas … qu'est-ce que tu en penses Myriam ? Si tu étais encore là qu'est-ce que tu me dirais ? … »

Son sourire se fait plus crisper, comme si un souvenir douloureux lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour les chasser puis continue à parler au portrait.

« Tu sais … tu détesterais ce que je suis devenu … j'en suis conscient mais j'ai essayé de résister, sans toi … sans toi j'en suis incapable …

Myriam, c'est décidé, je vais partir … »

Se redressant il commence à chercher dans ses affaires et en ressort un sac noir assez grand et assez maniable pour ce qu'il prévoit d'en faire. Il pose délicatement la photo sur sa table de chevet et commence à faire son sac n'emmenant avec lui que le strict nécessaire.

Quand il a finit il prend le portrait de Myriam et retire la photo du cadre. Il contemple une fois encore la photo puis la range dans la poche avant de son blouson. Il s'assoit ensuite devant son bureau, prend une feuille et un stylo et commence à écrire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de sa chambre se referme doucement puis c'est au tour de celle de l'appartement.

Les minutes passent et l'appartement est totalement calme, Duo et Heero se contentant d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour rattraper le temps perdu.

**Pov de Duo**

Maintenant qu'Heero est au courant de presque tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses deux dernières années je dois aller parler avec Chris. Mais avant ça il faut qu'Heero se lève mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est en train de s'endormir.

« Heero ?

**H**um …

**I**l faut que j'aille parler avec Chris …

**H**um …

**D**onc il faudrait que tu me lâche pour que je puisse me lever

**H**um … ok… tu reviens vite ?

**D**ans quelques minutes à peine.

**k** .. 'l'heure »

Il se déplace un peu et relâche sa prise sur moi. Je me relève doucement et remonte la couverture sur lui alors qu'il commence déjà à s'endormir.

Je ferme la porte de la chambre et me dirige vers celle de Chris quand un mauvais pressentiment me fais m'arrêter. Je regarde la porte de la salle de bain qui est ouverte mais il n'y est pas. C'est sûrement moi qui me fais des idées …

J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver devant une chambre totalement vide. Il n'est pas sur son lit où je pensais le trouver ni à son bureau ou encore par terre à écouter de la musique, il n'est pas là.

Je le sens mal là, ce n'est pas bon signe, il devrait être là.

Il est trop tôt pour qu'il soit parti se chercher sa drogue, il en a pris il n'y a pas si longtemps et il devrait être là, entrain de faire n'importe quoi mais il devrait être là.

Je m'approche de son lit pour voir s'il n'est pas cacher derrière, ce n'est pas très réaliste mais je m'accroche à n'importe quel espoir, si petit et ridicule soit-il.

Il n'y est pas.

C'est alors que j'aperçois le cadre où devrait se trouver la photo de Myriam mais à la place je vois un cadre vide. Il ne la sort jamais de là et ne la prend jamais quand il va se chercher sa dose, ce serait indécent pour lui. Il n'est donc pas parti chercher sa dose.

Mon pressentiment s'accentue.

Je me relève et avant de quitter la chambre mon regard se pose sur son bureau. Il y a une lettre dessus, une lettre avec mon nom. Chris où es-tu ?

Les mains légèrement tremblantes je prends la lettre et l'ouvre.

Onii,

Pardon de partir comme ça, sans un adieu, sans une explication, sans même un au revoir …

Maintenant que tu n'es plus seul, je pars pour te laisser vivre la vie que tu aurais dû avoir depuis longtemps déjà. Heero prendra soin de toi, il t'aime et vous serrez heureux tous les deux, loin de ce trou, loin de L2.

Pense de temps à autre à moi mais ne me cherche pas, tu ne peux pas me sauver frangin, pour moi il est trop tard, bien trop tard …

Sois heureux mon frère

Adieux Onii,

Chris

**_A suivre …_**

Hina : voilà c'est fini, il aura été laborieux …

Duo : Ouais c'est vrai qu'entre les devoirs qui n'en finissent pas et l'ordi qui s'amuse à s'éteindre sans enregistrer le chapitre ..

Hina : Ouais, m'enfin maintenant que c'est fait, suis contente !

Duo : Heu .. et mon lemon ?

Hina : bah .. y a pas ! Je voulais pas en faire un mais je me suis débrouillé pour qu'on se doute qu'il est là sans pour autant l'écrire …

Duo : Moi j'aurais bien mmphff ..

Hina, une main sur la bouche de Duo : Jamais content ceux-là … enfin voilà .. dites moi ce que vous en pensez please …


	11. Message

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais ça fait longtemps qu'aucun chapitre ou message n'a été posté, je m'en excuse.

La raison est simple : le syndrome de la page blanche. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et tout ce que j'écrivais était nul et j'ai préféré ne rien posté que de posté un chapitre médiocre, néanmoins je ne vous ai pas oublié.

La fac m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais avant de pouvoir écrire à nouveau mais maintenant c'est je m'y suis remise.

Je posterais de nouveau chapitre d'ici une à deux semaines car je suis malheureusement en pleine période d'examen et je n'aurais pas le temps avant mais je tenais à poster ce message maintenant pour montrer à ceux qui me soutiennent encore que je ne suis pas morte lol

Merci encore à ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, même récemment, j'ai pu recommencer à écrire grâce à vous

Kisu

Hina Maxwell


End file.
